Pictures
by Ea de Seduction
Summary: Decus become an orphan on his eighth birthday. Alice met him when she was six. She saved his life when she was ten. He joined the Vanguard when he was twenty-two. But with each milestone, they always find each other. .:My theory of their backstory:.
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is my own hypthesis, and mostly made up stuff, about Decus's past. Next chapter we go through Alice's past. I hope you enjoy this! Please read and review.**

**Chapter 1**

"Decus! Come here!"

The boy, just turning eight, spun around and grinned widely. He scampered into the kitchen where his mother was calling him. He skidded to a halt when he reached the wooden table.

"Now, mama, now?" Decus chirped. His mother was holding a small camera in her hands, there was a meager cake with a single candle in it on the table.

"Not yet, honey," the older woman, Decus's mother, chuckled. She pointed her son to the chair. "Sit down and smile for your picture first!" Decus nodded and did as he was told. He then noticed that his father was not here yet.

"Mama, when's Dad coming home?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure… he probably just had a very busy day at work," the mother shrugged. Truth be told, she was worried about her husband as well. He was usually home by now, and the sun was beginning to set. She shook her head and raised the camera, "Ok, Decus, smile and pose for the camera!"

The little boy giggled and struck a flamboyant pose, his arms in the air, and one eye closed. His mother suppressed her laughter as she worked the simple camera, clicking it into motion. As the small flash of light emerged from the mechanism, the door of the small house opened.

"Dad!" Decus squealed as he leaped from his seat, after the picture was taken. He scurried into the tiny main room and clung to his father's leg. "Did ya get me a present, Dad?" he asked eagerly. Decus looked up and saw his father looked ghostly white.

His mother came in and took on a serious expression to match her husband. "Peter, what is it?" she asked solemnly. Peter stoically shook his head. Decus frowned.

"Dad… is something…" he peeped, but was cut off. His mother grabbed his arm.

"Decus, please go to your room, your father and I need to talk," she ordered. Decus silently slinked into the next room. But rather than going into his own bedroom, he stayed against the wall, listening to his parents talk.

"Peter, what happened?"

"The… Desians came today," Decus heard his mother gasp. "And… they decided that they…"

"No, Peter… tell me it isn't," Decus's mother began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Terra," Peter whimpered. "They… they'll be here soon." Decus gasped himself. He heard his mother begin to sob, as his father tried to comfort her, but to no avail. Decus himself began to cry quietly on his side of the wall.

After a few moments of wails, his mother shouted, "Peter! You didn't tell them about Decus, did you?!" Decus froze.

"No…" Peter answered. "We need to get him out of here. He can still live…"

Decus choked on his sobs. He could live? But did he really want to? Without his parents, no family but them, no where to go? He would be taken to an orphanage…

Terra shot from the living room and found Decus crouched in his listening spot. "Decus!" she shouted in a sorrowful tone, "Come on. We need to pack you a bag!" His mother took his hand and they went to his room, snatching up a pack and a change of clothes.

"B-b-but… Mama-a-a," Decus stuttered, "I… d-d-dun wan-n-na g-g-go!" Terra ignored his tear soaked words. Peter was keeping an eye out the window, waiting for the troops to arrive.

Terra began to stuff the backpack with loaves of bread, pieces of cheese, anything that they had in the kitchen. She frantically handed Decus the backpack.

"Put this on, honey," she commanded. Decus did as he was told, tears still in his eyes.

"Mama…" he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes. His mother bent down and hugged her child to her.

"Decus, my sweet little baby," Terra whimpered. "Please, be brave. You… you need to try and get to Palmacosta," she told him sternly. "Nobody will harm you there." Decus nodded into his mother's shoulder.

"Mama… please… don't die!" he pleaded. Decus felt his mother stiffen.

"I promise, Decus. I'll stay safe if you do, ok?" she vowed. Decus once again nodded.

Peter ran in from the other room, "They're coming." Terra burst into more tears. Peter helped her up. "Decus, run," Peter ordered. Decus nodded. His parents turned around and went to the windows, watching their death-bringers approach. While they weren't paying attention, Decus grabbed his mother's camera and ran out the back door.

* * *

"Wh-what do you mean?" Decus squeaked quizzically.

"I mean, kid, that you can't come in here! For all we know, you could be one of the Desians," the guard outside Palmacosta snapped. "They're always sending spies. And since you don't have any passport, I can't let you through."

Decus's jaw dropped. "B-but… My parents…"

"Look, kid, please. It's not my fault!" the soldier sighed. "But you haven't got proof of identity. It's out of my hands!"

Decus tried to control himself, but he kept thinking of his mother's last words to him. _'Try and get to Palmacosta…'_

"My… my mama," Decus began again.

"Yer mum isn't here right now! Now git, child!" the guard ordered. "There is a line behind you!" Decus looked and noticed that other people in line behind him.

Surprisingly enough, none of them seemed to mind that he was trying to get in. They were giving him encouraging looks of sympathy. Decus guessed that they too were seeking refuge. After all, Palmacosta was the only town that stood up to the Desians successfully. There was a couple behind him, young marriage. The woman, who looked to be pregnant, put a caring hand on his back.

"Come on," she asked the guard, "Let the child inside. Can't you see?" she asked. "His parents are…" she looked sympathetically down at Decus. The guard's eyes went wide. He understood now.

"Oh… Um…" he scratched his head. He looked at the couple, "Will you… vouch for him? I… need to keep by the books, you know?" the guard asked.

The man of the young couple nodded, "Of course." The guard nodded and took their passports, stamped them, and permitted Decus to enter the city with the two.

"So, dearie," the lady smiled, "What's your name?"

"Decus," Decus answered. "Th-thank you for letting me in…" he sheepishly said.

"Think nothing of it, boy," the man scuffled Decus's oddly purple hair. "So, where are you from?"

"Well," Decus fiddled with his mother's camera, "I used to live just outside Triet…"

"Well, you can stay with us, if you like," the woman offered. Decus smiled at her. "My name is Gemmia, and this is my husband, Brute."

Brute offered Decus his hand, for the shaking. Decus accepted.

"Thank you," he grinned. "But… I'm not sure what to do… I don't want you to get in trouble…" Decus nervously twiddled his thumbs. "I… think I'll go try to talk to… what was it… the Gov… Gov-ernal…." Decus had remembered his father telling him recent news of the brave young leader of Palmacosta.

"Governor General?" Gemmia corrected. "That might be smart. Dorr might be able to find your parents for you." Decus's eyes went wide. He began to jitter excitedly.

"Really? He can do that?! I gotta go find him!" Decus waved his goodbyes and sped off, his arms flailing as he ran awkwardly. Brute and Gemmia exchanged an amused expression before they noticed Decus sprinting back to them.

He skidded to a stop and grinned. "Um… do you know where he is?"

Brute smiled and patted Decus's head once again. "Boy, you really are something. Yes, we know. We're old hands in Palmacosta." Brute pointed to a large building, "That is the Governor General's office, he should be in."

Decus nodded, and was off in a flash, once again. He hurriedly opened the large door to the Governor's office and ran to the front desk.

"Are you… the Governor General?" he asked enthusiastically. There was a tall, young man with thick blond hair going through some papers. He raised an eyebrow at the young Decus.

"Um… yes, I'm the new Governor General, my name is Dorr," he greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Decus sighed in relief, "My… my parents were taken by the Desians! I heard you might be able to save them?" Decus looked hopeful. Dorr bit his lip.

"Um… Where did you live?" Dorr asked.

"Near Triet," Decus answered. "Can… you help?" Decus's face had fallen a bit by the Governor General's nervous expression.

"I can try, but… Triet is some distance from here. I don't think there is anything I can do…" Dorr gave Decus a sad look. "I'm sorry…" Decus frowned. He had bee nshot down all too quickly. His mother had given him instructions, go to Palmacosta, but what to do after that? Decus was only eight! He hardly knew how to multiply!

"What do I do?" he muttered to himself. He didn't mean for the Governor to hear him, or answer, but he got one anyway.

"Well, child, you're an orphan. I suggest you go to an orphanage. Uh, I can make arrangements for you to stay at the large one in Hima," Dorr offered. "But it isn't good for you to wander on your own. You'll easily get picked up by the Desians…" Dorr's voice fell when he noticed Decus's forlorn look.

Decus sighed and sluggishly turned to leave. His chance of finding his parents had been shot down, and he had been told to find an orphanage. That… pretty much meant that there was no hope for him. Decus suppressed even more tears as he began to leave.

Decus decided to go to Hima. He had already heard that name several times on his way to Palmacosta, it mustn't be too bad.

* * *

It had taken Decus two weeks to reach Asgard. He had been turned away then, too. An orphan on the run from Desians was a dangerous thing. So he continued for another three weeks until he found his way to Luin. Once again, Decus was allowed to stay at the inn, but was hastily encouraged to leave town. After two more weeks, he was in Hima.

As Decus huffed and puffed his way up the steep path, he gazed upon the tall standing wooden buildings of the Town of Adventures. He smiled inwardly, he had made it. Took quite a while, and the journey was hard. But he had made it!

Decus dragged his feet to the inn and entered. He rang the bell and waited for the innkeeper to come.

"What d'you want, boy?" the gruff and grisly innkeeper asked as he descended the stairs. Decus smiled politely.

"Um… I was wondering where the orphanage is? I've been told to-" Decus began.

"Ah, another little bastard brat, are ye? Well, just go up the hill." The innkeeper didn't seem too happy to see yet another orphan. "I'm surprised they haven't gotten filled up yet, all these dirty little brats!"

Decus simply nodded, not wishing to offend the man further. He slipped out the door and scampered up the hill, staining his shoes and pant hems with the clay-red dust. The Hima orphanage was more tall than wide. It was perched precariously on the cliff edge. There were many stories, probably rooms for all the kids. Decus could hear the eruptions of shouts, giggles, and other child-like noises. There were a few tattered toys outside the establishment.

When he entered, Decus was drowned in the noise. Lots of arguing children, crying toddlers, laughing playmates. Everything under the sun. Decus had trouble finding the owner of the building, but he soon saw an adult trying to quell the yells of two three-year-olds.

"Um… Excuse me?" Decus had to shout to be heard. The man spun around and gave the Decus a scrutinizing look.

"Oh Goddess, another one?!" he cursed. "And what's your story, might I ask?"

"Um… Desians took my parents…" Decus answered obediently. The owner rubbed his temples.

"Whatever kid, you can stay. Just… try not to cause trouble, ok?" The man grumbled. Decus nodded and began to explore the orphanage. He didn't want to stay near the angry owner.

Floor after floor was packed to the gills with children. Decus bypassed each room, most of them being overcrowded, other filled with kids too young or too old for him to feel comfortable.

Decus soon found himself at the top of the building, nothing above him but the attic. Decus paused, the attic? Chances are not many kids were up there. He popped open the ceiling door and peered inside.

Oddly enough, Decus found the attic to be empty. Well, empty of other people. There were piles of dusty boxes, broken furniture, and many useless nick-nacks that had been pulled apart by children. Decus climbed inside and sat down, removing his pack from his back. He pulled his knees in to his chest and sighed.

He regretted not taking up the nice couple in Palmacosta on their offer. Instead of being in a noisy, over crowded orphanage, he could be with a nice people, probably getting a tasty meal. Decus sighed again, trying to control his quivering lip.

Now, after finally finding sanctuary, Decus began to fully realize that his parents either were dead, or would be soon. He fished inside his backpack and found his mother's camera.

His mother always loved this camera. The notion of pictures. They captured moments, memories, milestones. Terra always took pictures of the family on their birthdays, and any big moment. She had documented each year Decus was alive, she had framed a photo of her and Peter when they had bought the house, Decus's learning to read two years ago. Anything significant in their lives.

Decus turned the lens towards himself and he pressed down on the activation button. The flash blinded him momentarily, and the photo was spewed from the camera's little mouth. Decus grabbed the small, square picture and watched as it came to light, the moment of his being documented for life. He hadn't smiled, this was not a happy moment, but this was the beginning of his new life.

Decus was eight years old, and an orphan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Alice's past! Along with her meeting of Decus.**

**Chapter 2**

Six year old Alice had had a bad dream. She dreamt that she was dragged away by people in big metal suits. She had been scared so badly by her dream, that she had woken up, grabbed her stuffed tiger, and padded down the hall to her parents' room. Sniffling and shaking in fear, she silently opened the door to her parents' quarters.

But Alice stopped her movement when she heard her parents arguing. She shied from the scene, but continued to peek at them.

"So, what would you have us do, then? This isn't some sort of choice, Nolan!" her mother exasperatedly exhaled. Nolan, Alice's father, put his arms up in protest.

"I think we should decline! It's not as if they are forcing us to," he rebutted. Her mother sighed angrily and turned her back to her husband. Nolan tried again, "Bianca, why would you have us give in to them? Can't we just live in peace?"

Alice frowned, she had no clue what her parents were talking about, but she was upset by the sadness and anger in her mother's eyes.

"Of course we can't! You know how they'll treat her!" Bianca snapped. "If we don't take this chance to be accepted, then Alice will be persecuted her entire life!"

"Do you really think it will change if we do this stupid pilgrimage?!" her father shouted. "She'll never be anything different! Everybody will still see her on the same level as the Desians!"

"Yes, but she doesn't have to become one!" Bianca fought. "I've watched time and time again, seen half-elves being treated like sins! After so much time, they _join_ the Desians, out of choice!" Bianca and Nolan paused. Alice dared not make a sound during the pregnant silence. "At least if the church has accepted her and us, then she'll... She won't have to turn to them."

"Bianca…" her father quietly began.

"No. No, Nolan, don't start with me again!" she demanded, her pale hair shaking with her head. "I am going to do everything I can to make sure my little girl is accepted in this world. Other people might see her as a mistake, but she is the _best_ thing to happen to me. I don't care if you're coming with me or not, I am _going_ on the pilgrimage," Bianca concluded. Nolan was speechless.

"Ok," he croaked after several minutes of silence. "I'll come with you. The last thing I want is for you get hurt… I'll come."

"Thank you," Bianca whispered.

Alice, distracted from her original purpose of coming to her parents' room, carefully turned and tip-toed back to her bed.

* * *

"Mommy?" Alice squeaked. "Where are you going?"

"Alice," Bianca hugged her daughter farewell, "Your father and I are going on a little trip. We'll be back in a few months, alright, sweetie?" Nolan smiled meekly as he rubbed Alice's back.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok! The Goddess Martel is watching out for us," he reassured.

Alice frowned, "What about me? Where am I going?" Alice gave a glare to the people behind her. There was an old woman and two soldiers, in metal armor. She felt her mother shudder.

"Alice, dear," Nolan explained, "These people are going to watch after you while we're gone. Don't worry, ok? You're just taking a trip to a nice little house, with other children. Alright?" Alice nodded, her disdainful expression hard as rock.

Alice clutched her stuffed tiger tightly as she watched her parents leave. The old woman held her hand, keeping her from going after them.

"Come on, girl," the lady sighed, "Get in the carriage." Alice glared at the vehicle behind her. She obeyed the woman, though, and entered the carriage, doing her best to avoid the two soldiers.

"Where are we going?" she asked forcefully. The old woman grumbled something under her breath.

"You're going to a place in Hima. I cannot be with you the whole time," she barked. Alice didn't like the sound of that.

"But… didn't my parents say that they were going to Hima?" she asked. "Are we meeting them there?"

"No, your parents are on a mandated pilgrimage," the lady informed coldly. "If they can survive the journey they're on then they'll make it to Hima and you can see them again."

Alice felt a lump form in her throat. If they survived? What about if they didn't?

"But…" Alice peeped, "What happens if they don't?" She felt tears prickling at her eyes.

The woman gave her a cold look, "Then you'll be in an orphanage anyhow."

* * *

When Alice was dropped off at the Hima orphanage, she had been crying. In order to make her stop, the old woman had hit her, telling her to "straighten up and try to look human."

She had been presented to the orphanage owner. He had spit at her. She was taken to a room, and the kids there took her toy tiger. When she started to cry once more, on of the older children had begun to use the same tactics as the old lady.

That was when Alice met him.

"What are you doing?!" the voice of a much older boy shouted as Alice felt a fist hit her shoulder. She closed her eyes and winced.

"I'm teaching this dirty half-elf not to cry!" the boy currently bullying her answered. Alice heard a loud thump. She opened her eyes, arms wrapped over her head in defense. She saw the ten year old brunette who had been hitting her on the floor, clutching his nose.

"Wha…" she squeaked, gazing up to the older boy. He had ice blue eyes and purple, scruffy hair. His gaze was cold and hateful, when he looked at the boy how had been beating her. But his eyes landed on Alice herself, and changed to warm. He held out a hand to her with a grin plastered to his face.

"Come on, before he gets up," the boy offered. Alice nodded and took the boy's hand.

"Um… who are you?" she asked. The boy smiled as he tugged Alice along up the flights of stairs.

"I'm Decus. I've been here four years. Your name?" he answered.

"Alice…" she responded. Soon Decus had led her up to the top of the orphanage. He elbowed the trap door on the ceiling. A rope fell down from the now open passageway.

"Ok, up ya go!" Decus declared. He suddenly bent down and lifted Alice up from her knees, giving her the chance to get into the attic. "Go ahead, climb in!" he encouraged.

Alice nodded and struggled her way up into the small room. She gazed around and saw odd contraptions made from old furniture, pieces of broken toys, amongst other things. She was, to put it plainly, in awe. There was a small bed made from the remains of two old chairs, and a tree-legged table. The rope was connected to a pulley system that was made to drop when the attic door was opened.

"Wow…" she gawked. "You live up here?"

"Yep!" Decus chirped as he climbed up, using the rope. He hopped up and scurried to a broken cabinet, opening drawer after drawer. He was obviously looking for something. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Alice, "Please, sit down, Alice!"

She complied, attentively sitting on the bed. Decus soon found the fruits of his search and came over to her.

"Hold out yer arm," he cheerfully said, "We need to get you bandaged." Alice looked at her arm, she hadn't noticed she was bleeding. As Decus wrapped some cloth over her arm she grew increasingly skeptical.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Huh? Uhm… you were getting beat up by someone much bigger than you," he replied. "It wasn't fair in the least."

"But I'm a half-elf!" she reminded. "I'm not good…"

Decus laughed, "Do you even know what that means? To be a half-elf?" he asked her. "I mean… what are you, five?"

"I'm six!" Alice snapped. "And I do to know what it means! It means my mommy is an elf and my daddy is human. I'm like… those people nobody likes… um…" she searched her small vocabulary for the term.

"Desians?" Decus asked. "I suppose, but you're not one of them, right? So what does it matter?" he shrugged. Alice frowned, but she was satisfied, for now.

Decus finished fixing up her wounds and asked, "Do you want to stay up in the attic with me?" he offered. "Seems you need it like I do."

"No!" Alice snapped, "I don't need it. My parents are coming to get me. They'll be here in a few months." Alice crossed her arms and defiantly nodded.

Decus raised an eyebrow. Alice stuck out her tongue.

"They will! My mommy promised. They're just going on a pilgrimage," Alice justified. Decus nodded.

"My mom promised that she'd stay safe and come get me," Decus sighed. "But… Desians took her and my dad away." Alice looked down and fiddled her thumbs nervously. Her close relation to the Desians made it an awkward topic. She had known since she could walk that others hated her for being a half-elf. She had been called names and been spat at many times, every time she was in the public's eye.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Decus added. "You didn't do it." He got up and put the remaining bandages away. "Well, I suppose that's it then."

Suddenly, there was shouting heard.

"WHERE IS HE?!" the owner of the orphanage's voice thundered. "WHERE IS THAT DAMN BASTARD, DECUS?!"

Decus winced theatrically at the yells and went to make his exit. "See ya, Alice."

Alice looked on as Decus jumped out of the attic and listened as Decus found the owner.

"You wanted to see me?"

"DAMN STRAIGHT! What the hell do you think you're doing, punching my son in the face!?" the owner screamed. Alice frowned. Decus was getting punished for helping her.

"He was beating up a little girl!" Decus defended.

"SHE'S A HALF-ELF! That little brat deserved everything she got!"

"In that case," Decus shouted, "SO DID YOUR SON!"

Alice hid herself beneath the thin blanket on Decus's bed as she heard the dull sounds of a one-sided fist fight.

* * *

Alice had spent two years being abused, called names, and relentlessly attacked for her lineage. She had opted to try her best to stay with the other children, but was quickly ostracized. But Alice had held out hope that she would see her parents coming up that hill into Hima. Everyday she went to the orphanage porch and stared out at the steep downward slope, waiting for her parents to come over that horizon.

With this daily process came daily teasing. She had insults and objects thrown at her endlessly with each hour she spent perched silently.

The one kind constant in her life was Decus. Every day he'd bring her breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He'd bandage her open wounds, and ask her how the day's watch was going. Each day she'd answer, "Just fine, thank you."

Until, that is, the day the old lady came back.

Alice had been sitting on the porch since 6 that morning. It was now after 5, with the sun beginning to set. She saw the familiar old hag who had brought her here coming over the hill, the carriage waiting at the base of the hill. Alice shot up and hurried to her.

"Are my parents here yet?" she asked hopefully. The woman sneered.

"Get away, you filthy thing!" she snapped. Alice backed up. "No, your parents aren't here. They never will be, too! They died, killed by monsters. We just found their bodies. Seems they died a while ago."

Alice's mind reeled. She felt dizzy. They were dead? So she would be stuck here… forever? She would not escape this hell?

The old woman turned on her heel, "Well, now that I've told you, I'll be leaving. Go ahead and tell the owner of this dump, would ya?" She started to walk away, muttering, "God I hate orphans."

While the wretched and mean lady left, Alice's world came crashing down. Her parents were dead. They'd lied. They said they'd be back in a few months. She would be stuck in this awful place! She'd forever be abused ad yelled at for simply being a half-elf.

She heard the door of the orphanage open, no doubt Decus bringing her supper. She heard his footsteps pad through the dusty dirt to her.

"How's today's watch?" he asked, as usual. But, rather unusually, Alice broke down. She collapsed to the ground and began to cry. Decus dropped the suppers and started to comfort her.

"They're dead!" Alice wailed, "My mommy and daddy are dead!" Decus felt a stab of sympathy.

"Aw… Alice," he cooed, "I'm sorry…" She continued to keen, pounding her fists on the ground.

"It's not fair! They promised!" she shrieked. "They promised they'd come!" Decus rubbed her back, he knew how she felt. Decus knew he could say nothing, and do nothing to make her feel any better.

"The church…" Alice croaked. "That… damn church! The church took them! It forced them on that pilgrimage!"

"Come on, Alice," Decus softly offered. "Sun's going down, monsters will come out. Let's get you inside, huh?" Alice didn't move. Decus sighed and adjusted himself. He crouched down like a frog, his arms backwards. "Here, you can ride me, ok?" he offered.

Alice gave him a confused look. Decus smiled and explained. "On my back! Hop on, I'll be like your horse, or whatever."

Alice bit her lip skeptically at him, but she complied. Once she had grasped the back of his shirt and he had hooked his elbows under her knees, Alice was whisked up onto his shoulders. She was suddenly quite tall, compared to her usual short disposition.

Decus started walking toward the orphanage, but Alice tugged on him.

"No, I don't wanna go in there!" she declared forcefully. "Go up the hill!" she pointed to the slope leading farther up.

Decus chuckled and nodded, obediently going upward. Alice kicked his sides with her heels.

"Faster!" she demanded, "Go faster!" Decus simply nodded and began to run.

Alice enjoyed this, being up high, the wind in her face. And most of all, she finally felt like she had some power over something. Decus was obeying _her_, she was giving the orders. She smiled mildly and kicked him again. "Faster, faster!"

"Ok, ok!" Decus huffed. "But I can only go so fast!" he picked up the pace and began a full-stride sprint.

Soon the two were on the top of the Hima cliff. Decus exhaled deeply before putting Alice down, and laying on the orange earth, legs and arms sprawled out. Alice opted to sit on the ground, her knees hugged by her arms.

After several minutes of silence, Alice thought Decus had fallen asleep.

"Decus?" she peeped. The older boy sat up, swinging his arms as he went.

"Yes?"

"Does it go away?" she asked. Decus gave her an empathetic look filled to the brim with past sorrows.

"Not really. You just learn to live with it," he answered with a sigh. Alice frowned and shook her head.

"Fooie!" she protested. "I'm going to make it go away. Cause…" she rubbed her legs nervously. "This sucks!" Decus patted her pale, nearly white, hair.

"I know. I know…" Decus paused before reaching into the small pack he carried, used for gathering miscellaneous items for more attic construction, and produced a small camera.

"What's that for?" Alice asked frankly. Decus did not smile at her, an oddity. He pointed the camera at her.

"Pose for me!" he declared. Alice frowned. Decus lowered the camera. "Aw, come on! Pose!"

"I just found out my parents died, Decus. How dumb _are_ you?!" she snapped. Decus sighed.

"I don't want you to pose happy! Pose in a way that reflects how you feel. This, whether you want it to be or not, is a milestone in your life," he explained. "I took my own when I first got here. I've been taking birthday pictures, the same thing applies."

Alice made a face, "I don't get it."

"That's because you are eight, and I am fourteen. I know more than you," he justified and held up the camera once more. Alice sighed.

She thought for a minute, how would she show how she feels right now? She was upset, sad, but mostly angry that her parents would not return. Angry that the church had sent them away. Angry that she was stuck in the armpit of the world, for who knows how long.

Alice made her best frown face and made a fist, pounding it into her other hand. Decus made a noise from behind the lens and clicked it on.

The flash left tiny, multi-colored dots in Alice's vision, but she blinked them out of sight. She grabbed the photo that was spit from the devise, and inspected it as it came into focus.

She frowned at her own picture before handing it back to Decus. "You can have it."

Decus raised an eyebrow, "Um… ok. Why?" he asked, taking the photo.

"I don't want it," she answered flatly. Decus shrugged before laying back down in the dirt.

As the sun set in front of them, a new day was dawning for the pair. Decus now had someone he felt on the same level with. And Alice realized that she couldn't rely on others to come save her. She would be on her own.

"Decus?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sleeping with you in the attic. So… make me a bed, ok?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! Her ewe go, I'm on a roll with getting these things up. This one if quite long, but it involves many things. This is the first event that we heard of happening between these two, Decus's hanging at the orphanage. Hope you enjoy. If anyone finds any plot issues with my fic, please tell me! I've done much research and have tried to stay cannon with it, but sometimes I mess up. So please tell me any problems you may see.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3**

"Smile for the camera!"

"Oof! Hey, personal space!"

"Aw, you're no fun!"

*CLICK*

The two hesitated, waiting to see the developed snap-shot. As it came into view it showed Alice, just turned ten, and Decus, sixteen. Alice had her hand shoved into the right side of Decus's face as the older boy tried to give her a congratulatory hug.

"You look… like an _idiot_."

"And you, miss," Decus wagged his finger amusedly, "Are very cold! But I am persistent, indeed I am." Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, where's my present?!" she demanded. The two were up in the attic; it was just after the orphanage's scheduled supper. Decus grinned widely as he awkwardly searched through his many boxes. Over the years Decus had begun to get too tall for the attic, but it didn't stop him from sleeping up there anyway. Now the room had started looking like a miniature house. There were two beds and mish-mash cabinets, separated by a wall made out of an old dining table, the legs removed.

Decus scuttled back over to Alice, a scruffy box in his hands. He smiled and held it out to her.

"For you! It took me awhile to learn how to make one, but I hope you'll appreciate the effort," he offered. Alice snatched the box and tore into it, ravaging through to her present. She froze when she found the object of her violent search.

"Decus… what _is_ this?" she asked. Decus leaned over her and pointed.

"It's a tiger! You said when you first got here that some kid stole yours…" he explained. "I've… Been working on my stitching and…"

"It looks like a deformed badger!" she shouted, more laughing at Decus's failure than anything else. Decus frowned. Alice kicked her feet as she giggled. Decus dramatically faked tears.

"Well, I tried, Alice," he reminded. "Not like I've got any cash to go buy something with." Alice burst into another fit of giggles.

"Oh… this is great! My own little mutant badger, to call my own!" she squealed. "How _repulsive._" Decus looked disappointed and forlorn.

"Wow, break it to me softly, why don't ya?" he muttered. Alice punched his shoulder softly.

"Shut up, silly," she laughed. "I like it." Decus smiled.

"You're too kind!" he declared. "Now, I think I've got," Decus shifted over and grabbed something from another box, "A wee bit of cake here…"

"Decus," Alice said in a scolding voice, "Did you steal that from Mr. Greggors?" Decus flinched but handed Alice the plate of cake.

"Maybe…" he sheepishly answered. The little girl frowned and punched his shoulder again.

"I told you that you're gonna get in lots of trouble some day! You need to quit making that guy so mad," she scolded. Decus shrugged.

"Aw, but it was for you, Alice! My only friend, my little peach!" he joked, pinching her cheek as he did. Alice bit his thumb.

"Personal. Space."

"Owwie," Decus cuddled his thumb. Alice took a small bite from the cake. She never got good food, unless Decus stole some from the owner, Mr. Greggors. She savored it.

But no sooner did Alice begin to enjoy her tenth birthday than did the yelling begin.

"I'LL KILL HIM!"

Decus sighed and slipped out of the attic, facing his punishment head-on.

* * *

There were many visitors to Hima, it being the town of adventure after all. But this time, things were different. A small group of three people, self-righteous men from Iselia. They were rich and were taking up the innkeeper's time down the hill; having him run errands all day.

So it was a big hub-ub when their wallets went missing.

"Decus!"

"Huh?" Decus spun around. It was night time and he was heading up to his bed. He had been stopped by none other than Talon Greggors. The orphanage owner's son. Talon shoved a bag into Decus's hands.

"Just, hide this. Take it somewhere and scram!" he hissed before sprinting off. Decus shrugged and took the small sack with him as he went up into the attic, being far too gullible. He was greeted by Alice.

"Where were you?" she demanded. "You were late, you're never late!"

"Sorry," Decus smiled softly. "I was helping the innkeeper run some errands. It's pretty hectic down there with those people's wallets missing…"

Alice crossed her arms in protest, "Well don't be late again!" she commanded. Decus bowed theatrically.

"My humblest apologies!" Alice nodded for him to get up.

She then grabbed a thick, leather bound book. "Lookie what I found today! It's a book of spells!"

"Ooo!" Decus admired. "You gonna learn magic?" Alice nodded.

"Yep, then I'll burn this whole place to the ground!" she teased. Decus rolled his eyes and tossed the bag Talon had forced on him into the corner.

"What's that?" Alice asked. Decus shrugged.

"Dunno. Talon told me to hang onto it for him," he answered. Alice pounced on the bag and dug out the three missing wallets from the Iselia men.

"Decus…" She whispered, "We… have to tell someone! He took the money!" Alice gasped. Decus bit his fingernails nervously.

"Oh… Goddess," he muttered. "Well, at least those guys will be happy to know what happened to their cash…" Alice shoved the wallets back into his hands and accompanied Decus down the stairs. They snuck out of the orphanage and scurried down the Hima path, in the dark.

Alice was skeptical, she hoped that the men would believe Decus. She had her doubts, but at least Decus was a human, they were more apt to believe him than her. Decus knocked on the inn door.

"Anyone up?" he called. There were sounds of foot falls behind the tall, ominous wooden door. It was soon opened, revealing a dull firelight from the other room and a very tired innkeeper.

"Huh? Look, kids, I don't need anymore help until tomorrow, so scram!" he snapped. Decus shook his head.

"No! We found your customers' wallets!" Decus announced. "We're bringing them back." The innkeeper let them in and summoned the Iselia men into the room.

"You have our money?!" one man, tall with dark eyes, shouted. Decus nodded.

"Yeah, we found them," Decus started but was soon cut off.

"You little thief!" a shorter man spat, "Returning them to clear your name, are you?"

"What?" Decus gasped, "No! I-"

"We demand punishment!" the third man yelled. "This boy is a criminal and deserves punishment! An eye for an eye, I say!" Obviously, they were getting riled up, jumping to judgemental conclusions.

"Yes," the short one piped in, "Cut off his hands."

"WHAT?!" Decus gasped, "No, I didn't steal them!" Alice looked worried. She whimpered a bit, scared, she grabbed onto the hem of her dress.

"He didn't!" she shouted. "Talon took them, we were just returning them!"

The innkeeper spat at Alice, "Who gave you permission to speak, half-elf?!"

The men were shocked. "A half-elf? This boy has befriended a Desian?!"

"She's not-" Decus protested but was seized by the arm. Alice screamed behind him. "Hey, let me go!"

"You brat! We'll teach you!" the tall man growled. He dragged Decus outside forcefully. "You won't be committing your crimes again! Stealing and helping Desians, you're a felon in the making!" The other two men only egged him on. Decus pulled and struggled with all his might.

"No, please! I didn't do anything!" he pleaded. The man shoved him into the pen that was made for horses. It had a tall fence and gate. The short and tall man held Decus against the inn wall while the third man brought out a knife.

"No!" Decus screamed, Alice was shrieking in fear. The third man drove his sharp knife into the collar of Decus's shirt, pinning him to the building. The other two proceeded to use their own daggers to secured Decus's arms.

"What are you doing!?" Decus snarled. The men sneered at him.

"We're fixing you up good, boy! We're going to have a hanging, we are!" the tall one, seemingly the ring-leader, announced. The innkeeper and other inn-goers shouted in agreement.

"It's people like _him_ that enable the Desians to attack us so!" the short man declared. "Why do you think Luin is so terrorized? People like _him_ let Desians into the town!"

"Yeah!" "Hang the bastard!" "Theif, thief!" "Damn Desian lover!"

Decus's lip quivered as he tried to hold in the small tears threatening to fall. He didn't want to die… Decus looked at Alice, he saw her knees shaking and her hands covering half of her face. Decus managed to give her a faint and weak smile. He called out to her, "Run, Alice!"

Alice nodded and choked out, "I'll come back for you!" before she ran.

* * *

Alice had managed to avoid the mob that continued to grow outside the inn; it now encompassed many of the orphanage population. She raced up to the attic and looked around frantically. She needed to help Decus, but there were few supplies to do so with. She bit her lip.

Her book. The book of spells she had found. Alice snatched the large, old book up. She was about to leave before she gave the room a second glance.

Alice quickly grabbed the deformed tiger Decus had made for her, his camera, and left.

* * *

"This boy…"

Decus couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Has been found guilty of theft, and…"

He was going to die.

"And the most heinous of crimes…"

To be hanged, and in front of everyone.

"Befriended a half-elf, Desian scum!"

Decus regretted staying at the orphanage for so long.

"He is to be hanged…"

He regretted ever coming to Hima.

"In front of you all…"

He regretted many things, and he missed many things. He felt a rush of emotions, comflicting each other as he got mintues closer to death.

"For his crimes."

But perhaps most of all, Decus was glad that Alice was not there. She was nowhere in sight, despite her vow to come back for him. Decus knew that she could not save him. Only the Goddess Martel herself could save him now. He was happy that she wouldn't have to see this.

The crowd erupted in gleeful shouts at the prospect of a hanging. Decus wondered if humanity was really so barbaric that they'd jump at the chance to execute someone. Apparently so.

When Decus felt the scratchy rope being looped over his head, his lip began to quaver, his composure slipping away. He really would die today, wouldn't he? The noose felt like a cold, hard stone against his neck. It would not move, he could not get it off. It weighed on him just as a stone would.

Decus closed his eyes when they tightened the head hole, making sure he wouldn't somehow survive.

A chant of "Hang him! Hang him!" started up. Decus started to cry. Well, he'd be seeing his parents soon, right? Maybe he'd meet Alice's parents. Decus thought Alice would look like her mother, more than her father.

Then, without warning, Decus felt the solid ground beneath him fall, sending him plummeting into mid-air.

"Ah-" he gasped, groveling for air, or anything that may save him. His neck hadn't snapped, so he would die looking into the faces of all these wicked people, via suffocation.

Writhing only a meer foot from the hard, orange clay of Hima, Decus couldn't help but think that if he could squirm enough, he might live through this. But the constant shouts from the residents soon banished this; they'd kill him if the noose didn't. After what felt like hours of endless struggle, there was a scream of horror.

"FIRE!"

Animosity broke out. Decus was still wiggling like a worm, trying to keep alive, but the crowd that had been watching him die was now running in all directions.

As Decus lost more and more oxygen, his vision grew more and more hazy. He lost track of who was who. He had been hanging on the noose for four straight minutes, somehoe staying alive.

His blurred mind couldn't even see who it was when Alice was before him, cutting the rope that suspended him. Decus had completely passed out by the time he felt ground again.

* * *

_*Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeee*_

He moved, more like twitched, but he moved. At least she knew he could.

_*Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeee*_

"Shut up, Aramis!" Alice snapped at the rotund purple monster that was floating next to her. It seemed to asking her something, though she had no clue what.

He moved again. This time, he made a grunting noise too.

Alice just stared at him. Decus had been unconscious for nearly four hours. Alice had spent this time starting a camp fire, well, more of a bonfire. She liked the fire, she had started it by her own spells. Just like the orphanage.

"Ugh…" Decus mumbled, "Mom…."

Alice watched Decus try to open his eyes. She stated, "I'm not your mother."

"Huh… Al…ice…?" Decus groaned. Alice smiled.

"Much better," she told him, patting his head like a puppy. Decus was able to open his eyelids enough to see her.

"I'm… no- …" he mumbled.

"Not dead? Indeed you're not," Alice informed him. "Told you I'd come back for you." She turned away from him, now satisfied that Decus was alive. She went back to her attempts at making a sturdy camp. Fire was up, and she started working on hitching a line onto Aramis, running it to a tree.

Decus sat up, with much difficulty. He blinked many times, focusing his gaze. His head still felt light and foggy, but he was able to make out the giant floating… thing that Alice looked to be playing with. She skipped from the thing to a nearby tree, tying her line. She then grabbed a blanket from the purple creature's saddle and threw it over the line she had hitched.

"Wha… Al…ice…" Decus stammered. Alice looked over her shoulder at him.

She giggled at him. "You sound drunk."

Decus just blinked a few more times. "What… happened……?"

"You were dying! I just cut you down, no worries," Alice answered with a wave of her hand. Decus blinked a few more times, contemplating what she had just said.

Alice had… saved him? Decus stood up, shaking like a leaf as he went.

"H… How?" he muttered.

"Y'know that book I found?" Alice chirped as she made her alterations to the tent she had erected; her mind on her work and no longer focused on Decus. "Well, turns out it's a book for monsters! I made a pact with something… Can't remember his name. He told me that I can have his monsters now!" she seemed quite cheerful at this. "And he taught me how to make fires."

Decus was having a staring contest with the purple ball. "Um… Is… th-…is…"

"This," Alice patted Aramis's side, "Is Aramis. He's the only one I have right now. I was in a rush with the monsters, y'know. Since you were being…" Alice swallowed, not wanting to think about how close Decus was to death.

Decus was struggling, but he managed to shuffle himself over to Alice. He hugged her, enveloping her into one of the bear hugs she so often refused from him.

"Thank you," Decus quietly muttered, not having the strength for volume.

For the first time, Alice did not squiggle out of Decus's touch. Her personal space rule was dropped for the moment.

"Whatever," she whispered. Decus chuckled meekly.

"I mean it… Alice…" he sighed. "I… owe you my… life…"

"No you don't, we're even now. You've saved me many times," Alice pointed out. "Don't tip the scale. And," she wiggled a bit in between his arms, "Are you quite finished?"

Decus let go and sat back down, legs feeling like noodles. He smiled at Alice as she finished making camp.

Decus was shocked that Alice had saved him. Not that she had cared enough to come back, but that she actually had come back. He knew that she was having problems, since she found out about her parents' death Alice had begun to question life in general. She had become significantly darker. Decus could find Alice drawing some odd things in the dusty dirt of Hima. Violent things, about all the children who teased her. She started making disturbing promises, like burning down the orphanage or pushing Mr. Greggors off the cliff. But perhaps the oddest, Alice hated seeing pain. She enjoyed inflicting it, like when he gave her piggy-back rides, she'd gleefully dig her heels into his ribs, without a second thought. But Alice would hide her eyes and flee whenever Decus was defending her. She hated hearing or thinking about death, and hated seeing pain. He was surprised that she was mentally able to come, considering he was being hanged.

Decus thought that Alice must truly care for him.

Once Alice finished her adjustments on the tent, she turned and saw Decus still watching her.

"What?!" She shouted, "Why are you staring?"

"My life…" Decus declared, "Is yours."

"Stop it," Alice commanded.

"No, really," Decus stated again, "I swear to you my life. I promise to follow you anywhere!" he announced, bowing slightly and awkwardly from his sitting position.

Alice's face contorted into one of pure rage, "No! Don't you dare promise!" she spat. "No promises! I hate promises."

Decus frowned, "Why?"

"My parents promised they'd come get me, and they LIED," Alice reminded, "Don't you do the same thing they did! Your life isn't mine, I don't want it!" she defiantly refused. "It's worthless anyway!"

Decus's frown softened, "Alice, I'm not going to lie to you like your parents."

"I don't care!" she snapped. "No promises! End of discussion!" Alice stormed into the tent, leaving Decus outside.

Decus looked at Aramis, raising an eyebrow. The purple monster made a high-pitched noise. Decus shrugged and stood up once more, his legs being a bit more solid than before. He steadily ducked his way into the tent and sat down next to Alice. Her back was turned to him, and he could see the restraint she had, trying not to cry or show weakness. Alice hadn't cried since the day the news of her parents came, Decus could only imagine everything she'd bottled up.

"Alice," Decus whispered. "You ok?"

"No promises!" she hissed, Decus could hear the wetness in her anger.

"Ok, no promises," he complied, rubbing Alice's back. She turned to him, exposing her watery eyes.

"I hate promises," she reminded. Decus nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said, patting her pale, thin hair. Alice shuffled out of the tent and dug through the saddle bags on Aramis. She produced a familiar camera.

"I believe this would be classified as one of your milestones?" Alice mumbled. Decus smiled and took the camera from her gently.

"Do you have my box of pictures in there?" he asked with a grin. Alice nodded.

"Of course," she muttered. Decus smiled and grabbed Alice's hand. He threw himself backwards, laying down in the tent, and bringing Alice with him.

"Ooof, Hey!" Alice protested. Decus laughed and held the camera up above them with his other hand.

"Come on, Alice," he pleaded, "Smile for the camera!"

"You're so DUMB!" she informed him.

*CLICK*


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are! Chapter four, and officially the end of all my pre-written material. So updates will take longer now, forgive me. I'll try my best to get up as much as I can before my week of spring break is over. Until then, enjoy!**

**Reading and Reviewing saves lives, true facts.**

**Chapter 4**

Decus felt guilty. He felt… like he should be arrested.

Today was his twentieth birthday.

And he was having feelings for a fourteen year old girl, who hardly even looked fourteen. Alice always looked a year younger, being a half-elf. But she had begun to develop and mature, physically. Alice had mentally matured long ago, though she never showed it. Decus scratched at his head, ruffling his growing violet locks nervously. He grumbled to himself.

Alice, luckily, was asleep right now. Decus was watching her slumber.

He sighed, not sure how he should react to his own desires. He felt a bit disgusted. It was… not appropriate for him to feel like this, right? Especially towards a girl who acted like she was eight.

Alice, even in her sleep, acted not her age. She was currently sucking her thumb and hugging the misshapen toy Decus had given her four years ago.

Decus could feel his heart melting. She was the only person he felt close to. He bit his thumb nail nervously. He really wished that he was younger. Or that Alice was older. Six years age difference was just too awkward for him to pursue this, right?

Well, that's what he told himself every day.

He and Alice had been surviving quite nicely on their own. They had taken many odd-jobs to earn some money. When they were able to afford a small sword, Decus took on some missions for monster hunts. Alice, of course, used her developing magic and the demons she was given. She now had five. Aramis, Porthos, Athos, Bithem, and Fathos. Decus was getting good with his sword too; they now had a steady income from their mercenary occupation.

They still traveled and camped in the wilderness, though. Right now, they were camped not far from Palmacosta.

Decus sighed once more at Alice. She was mumbling something while she slept.

"Mmmmm….. Good…. Doggie…." She muttered. Decus smiled softly. She often called him 'doggie', in comparison to his blind loyalty. At least… she used to. Recently Alice had been trying out different nicknames for him. She's already filtered through 'Decus of cards' and 'Lavender'.

Decus examined Alice's face as she scrunched it and released going to the rhythm of her dream. Decus only wished he could be there with her, seeing what was going on in her mysterious head.

"What's wrong with me?" he whispered to himself. "I'm not supposed to… She's six years younger than me!"

Decus sighed and left the tent, going outside to see the remnants of their camp fire, and a group of demonic creatures all sleeping. Porthos was curled up on Aramis's saddle while Bithem, a chimera, and Fathos, a wolf, were cuddled in with Athos.

"Up and at 'em boys," Decus whistled. "Let's start us a fire for breakfast."

The group of beasts slowly stirred, growling, barking, and the like as they awoke. Fathos yawned and stretched before sluggishly wandering to the pile of fire wood and breathing his hot breath on it. A spark was soon lit, growing into a steady flame. Decus dug out a pan from Aramis's saddle along with the sack of food.

"Hmm…." He muttered, "What to eat for breakfast…" he wondered aloud. They had plenty of bread and cheese. There was various fruits, some milk, spices in a variety of colors, and an assortment of meats. Decus grabbed four slices of bacon and two eggs, and started cooking.

*_Mmmm-raaaa*_

Decus shot Athos a look. "No, bad boy. No human food for you. That's why you stay outside. Go… hunting or something." The creature stared at Decus with begging eyes.

Decus frowned, "Aw, come on!" he begged. "Don't do the eyes! I'm weak in constitution today!" Athos whined like a baby.

"Fine," Decus threw the tiger-like beast a half-cooked bacon slice. "I'll just starve." Decus smirked as the beast swallowed the pork whole. It made noises of happiness.

Decus then grabbed his camera and scratched Athos on the head. "Hey, boy! Wanna help me take my picture? Huh?" he joked. The monster grunted in agreement, nudging Decus with his snout. Decus laughed and sat down, getting level with the creature. He positioned the camera in his left hand.

*CLICK*

"My, my, Athos," Decus chuckled looking at the photo, "We are quite handsome, indeed."

Decus did not notice Alice emerging from the tent.

"Ooo! Bacon!" she yawned, "Is today special or something?" Decus turned and greeted her warmly.

"Oh, Alice!" he chuckled, "It's my birthday! Don't you remember?"

"Huh," she grunted, "What are you, thirty?"

"Twenty," Decus corrected. He swallowed, oh Goddess, thirty? Now he felt even worse about his current emotions.

Alice sat down and snapped her fingers. The beasts circled around her.

"Hello my little pets~" she chirped. "And how are you today?" There was a familiar chorus of animal calls. "Good, good. Now, babies, why don't you all be useful or something and scout out the trail to Palmacosta?" Alice suggested with a hint of apathy. The demons obeyed without a second thought, all running down the dirt road and sniffing for any signs of danger.

"Food's ready~" Decus called, bringing over the pan with scrambled eggs and bacon. They lacked plates, so they shared the cooking pan. Alice clapped her hands happily.

"Goodie! I'm starving," she licked her lips and grabbed a bacon piece. Decus used the single fork they owned to eat his share of the eggs. He decided to let Alice have his bacon; she did love meat more than other food. Carnivore at heart, she was.

As they ate silently, Alice went for the third bacon slice, which was supposed to be Decus's, but she took no mind to it. She reached into the iron pan; her finger touched the hot metal.

"Ouchie!" Alice yelped, shaking her hand to cool it off. Decus jumped.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Alice pouted.

"Stupid pan," she whined. Decus smiled.

"Finger got burned?" he asked. She nodded. Decus sighed and gently took her hand, examining the wound. He eyed it, not a bad burn, but enough to cause Alice discomfort for the day.

"It hurts," she stuck out her tongue, "Why don't you learn how to heal?" she demanded. Decus rolled his eyes.

"Because I don't need to, I'm magic enough as is," he stated matter-of-factly. "I can heal this with a simple touch!"

"Psh!" Alice scoffed, "Whatever."

"Here, I'll prove it," Decus said with an air of confidence, he brought Alice's hand up to his face, and gently kissed the tip of her finger.

Alice paused for far too long for Decus to feel comfortable. She was staring blankly at him. He let go of her hand and turned back to his food.

"Liar," Alice muttered as she stood and went to start packing up their camp.

* * *

"Don't we need passports?" Decus asked quizzically. The soldier on patrol shook his head. Decus and Alice were entering Palmacosta, leaving the five monsters outside for the time being.

"Nope, Governor General Dorr has dissolved the inspection. He found it unfair to those without proof of passage," the guard informed. Decus smirked and bit and nodded, walking past the check-point.

"So, Dorr's still running things," Decus exhaled. "He really is something."

"You _know_ him?" Alice skeptically asked, with undertones of sarcasm.

"I met him once, when I was eight. I had no clue he would be in power for twelve years," Decus informed. Alice nodded and skipped down the road. Decus was able to leisurely stroll, and still keep up. His long stride gave him a speed advantage over his smaller companion. Alice looked in shops, eyes sprinkled with desire.

"Oooo…." She muttered, "Such pretty things!" Decus looked over her shoulder at the objects of her affection.

"Hmmm. That they are," he agreed. The two were currently looking in a shop that held a variety of items. Clothes, toys, weapons, it had it all. Decus looked down at Alice's sparkling yellow eyes. "Want to go in?"

"Indeed!" Alice gleefully clapped her hands and skipped inside. She began to go from item to item, admiring all the things that were so new and pretty. She examined herself in comparison. Old, tattered clothes, nothing special, nothing new. Decus was the same. They only bought clothes two years ago when they were too big for their old orphanage rags.

Decus casually looked at weapons, trinkets, and clothing. He liked the newest styled things, but didn't have the money for it. Alice, as it seemed, was looking at frilly clothes meant for children. She then found something that set her heart ablaze.

"Oh!" She squealed, "It's so cute!" Alice grabbed a red and gold handled toy rapier. Decus glanced over

"Hmm?" He grunted. Alice ran up to him, the best puppy-eyes plastered on her face.

She looked up at Decus, forcing her eyes to water as she held the toy in her hands.

"Please?" Alice pouted her lip. Decus nervously looked from her to the rapier.

"Um…." He swallowed. Was a toy really worth it? But… Alice… she really wanted this, didn't she? Decus bit his lip; Alice's eyes really were hypnotic. He mumbled, "But… isn't it _my_ birthday?"

"But you already have a sword!" Alice whined. "And this isn't even a real one; can't I have this one little thing, Decus?" Decus sighed and nodded.

"Ok, ok!" Decus fished their wallet out of his pocket and counted out the 100 gald. Alice hummed happily to herself as Decus paid. When they were finished, they began their exit.

"Yay!" Alice sang, "My very own rapier," she began to swing it to and fro. Alice accidentally smacked Decus with it.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his arm at the stinging pain. "Be careful, ok? You could hurt someone."

"You mean like you?" Alice giggled. She continued on with her reckless play. Decus just sighed and followed her.

The pair traveled down side-streets, main-streets, and went into nearly every shop, though they didn't make any other purchases besides Alice's new toy. They came to a side of town with a big inn and several specialized item shops, looking to be the western side of Palmacosta.

"Shall we go get ourselves a room?" Decus suggested. Alice shrugged. It was beginning to get late.

"Sure, whatever. Is it nice?" she asked. "Because I don't want some crummy hotel." Decus smirked and opened the door to the inn.

"Well, we'll see." He strolled up to the front desk and rang the little bell, assuming Alice was behind him. "Any rooms open?" Decus called. Decus had to wait a few minutes for service. A maid soon hurried to the register and gave them a room key. He didn't notice the lack of Alice swinging her rapier.

"Here you go! It has two beds, um… you can pay us in the morning… for check out," she stammered. Decus nodded and looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Alice looking impatient and bored.

But Alice wasn't there. He looked around the room and she was nowhere. Decus grabbed the room key and sprinted out the door. "Alice? Alice!?" Decus almost tripped over her dropped rapier. He picked it up, breathing raggedly with worry.

He did not see Alice, but he saw a crowd of people, gathering in the town center.

"Oh no," Decus gasped. He ran full force to the Palmacosta center, the fastest his legs had ever carried him. The crowd of people came closer and closer into view, and he could see some torches. One person had Alice restrained. "How did they find out?" he asked himself. He didn't think others would recognize her as half-elf.

"Kill it!" the crowd shouted. "Get rid of the half-elf!" Decus began to push his way through the crowd, he could see Alice. She was panicked, Decus could tell. Her eyes had gone wide and pupils large. She was looking down at the ground and beginning to chant something under her breath. She was whispering the incantation for a spell.

"Shit," Decus cursed, he knew Alice would use magic if he didn't do something. And when Alice used magic… bad things happened. He had only recently found out about what she had done in Hima.

He drew his sword, causing an eruption of shrieks and children to cry. He yelled, "Let me through!"

The crowd bended to his will, moving for the man with the lethal weapon. Decus quickly traversed to the cause of all the commotion, giving a few jabs and swings to those less than willing to move.

"Let her go!" Decus snarled. The men who were holding Alice sneered.

"Are you a half-elf too?!"

Decus growled and swung his blade, nicking one man in the arm. "I said, LET HER GO!" he shouted his command once more. The crowd was going insane with fear. The two men who had taken Alice captive let her go and jumped away, scared of being killed. Decus knelt down placing a hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice?" he muttered. "Alice stop casting." She was in mid-spell. She looked at Decus dead in the eye.

"Too late," she mumbled, "I'm sorry… If it hurts…"

Decus was about to say something, but he soon felt a sharp and icy pain freeze his hand. "Son of a-" he looked, his hand was coated in ice. Well, Decus was surprised that all of Palmacosta hadn't been frozen over. She had actually used restraint. He used his other arm to grasp Alice and take her to the town exit.

"Come on, Alice," he commanded softly. Alice nodded silently, looking a bit guiltily at his hand. She hoped he wouldn't get frost bite. Decus hurried them out of Palmacosta, obviously it was not as safe a haven as Decus had thought. Immediately, upon leaving the city, Alice's five pets were around them. Alice climbed onto her favorite, Aramis. Decus decided to walk with the other beasts.

* * *

"Did they hurt you?" Decus asked after many, many minutes in quiet. Alice didn't answer. Decus looked up at her, "Alice?"

"No… I'm ok," she answered. "Just… the norm, y'know?" She flatly answered, devoid of emotion. Decus worried about Alice when she was like that. He knew that each encounter with bigots like them just pushed Alice further and further… Decus almost wished he was a half-elf too, just so that she wouldn't be alone. He could not see the bruises she would develop on her back, underneath her clothes.

"Wanna make camp here?" Decus asked. Alice simply landed Aramis as her answer; she did not feel like talking. The two quietly set up their tent and started a camp fire. Alice just sat, saying nothing. Decus was silent too; he just prodded the flames with a large stick and thawed out his hand.

After a while, Alice finally spoke, "I'm getting really tired of all them."

"Huh?"

"Idiot humans always having to put the blame on someone else so that they can feel better about themselves!" Alice hissed. "I'm so sick and tired of it all!"

Decus frowned, but had nothing to say. He knew how she felt… and he felt so very, very horrible that Alice had such harsh treatment from his fellow humans. But… what could he do? What could he say?

"I'm… sorry," he started.

"How's your hand?" Alice interrupted.

"Oh… it's doing alright," Decus answered, waving it and flexing his fingers as proof. Alice nodded. She picked up her little rapier and gave it a few swings.

"Next time… I'm defending myself," she declared. "I won't need you to come get me. Next time… they'll wish they'd never been born."

Decus went back to prodding the fire, not sure what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, though. Decus wished to tell Alice, "_But I want to save you, protect you. I wish to be your knight in shining armor, Alice. I don't want you to ever have to lift a hand in anger or fear again."_

But he did not. Because, at least for the time being, it was better left unsaid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is when the Journey of Regeneration begins in the first game, remember that time on the GC? Good times. So, from here on out things pick up a bit. with the world getting ready to double in size, and Alice's book going to burn and all.**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I've gotten 1 review! I'd really like some more, or I might end up not finishing this. I mean, what's the point in writing if nobody will give me any input?_**

**Chapter 5**

_**NOTICE**_

_The Chosen of Regeneration has received her oracle. Any who see the Chosen of Regeneration and her guardians are both morally and religiously obligated to assist her and extend her great kindness as much as they can._

_Goddess Martel bless us all, we shall soon be saved!_

"What complete bull shit!"

"Alice," Decus gasped, "Such language is unbefitting of such a lovely lady." Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Bite me, Decus," she snapped. Alice gagged mockingly at the small newsletter that had been given out to anyone in any town or House of Salvation. The Chosen was on her journey, Goddess bless us all! Alice ripped the sheet in two and let the pieces float off in the wind of Asgard.

"Mmm," Decus sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Alice scoffed.

"About your parents… I know how you hate the church…" Decus peeped. He was currently sitting on the stairs of one of Asgard's many platforms. Alice was sitting several steps above him, choosing to be dominant. She pouted and grunted.

"Don't talk about them, they were stupid too," she commanded. Decus made the motion of zipping his lips. Alice scuffled her feet, "Where do we wanna go now? I think…" she dropped her voice. "I think a few people here are suspicious of me."

Decus leaned his head backwards, letting it rest on the step above him. He could look Alice in the eyes now. "Triet? It's… been a long time since we've been there, huh?" he asked, smiling at her. He always smiled at her. Decus had become unable to not smile at Alice, her simply being next to him made him happy.

"Sure," Alice shrugged. "Anywhere it might be interesting." Decus nodded.

"We could get our futures told!" he added. Alice made a face of disgust. "Aw, come on, Alice~" Decus pleaded, "It'll be fun! I used to get them every week."

"Is that why you're a gullible idiot?" Alice sarcastically asked. Decus frowned.

"So mean…" he sighed. It had been two years since Decus and Alice had stepped foot in Palmacosta. They had avoided the city ever since, vowing not to return until they knew it would be safe, which might be a while.

Decus's feelings for Alice had only grown. He had tried to keep them… under wraps, so to speak. But he feared that Alice might be catching onto him. Some times he thought she heard his tender whispers, or that she might actually be awake when he sat up in the tent, watching her dream.

And he still felt guilty for it, though Alice was older and had begun to look her age. He was 22, and she 16. Not necessarily smiled upon in society.

Alice had grown sufficiently colder, making rude comments frequently and beginning to use the toy rapier she still had… on her monsters. She had only done it by accident a few times, but she could not ignore the invigorating rush of power she felt when she gave Aramis or Bithem a whip.

* * *

"It's her!"

"There's the Chosen!"

"Oh my! Goddess bless us all!"

Alice made inappropriate gestures from the window of her and Decus's inn room. They had just arrived in Triet, and happened to coincide with the Chosen's arrival. Not intentionally, of course. Decus was counting their money. So many missions had popped up recently, what with the monsters on a high. They had much more cash than normal right now. He grinned.

"Hey, Alice!" he called, "We can afford to get me a new sword!"

Alice snapped, "Can we afford to get both a sword and something for me?" Decus sighed.

"That depends on what you want, Alice," Decus reminded. Alice shrugged.

"Oh, nothing much! Just a few pretty things to make my monsters feel more like part of the group," she grinned mischievously. Decus nodded.

"I think we do," he answered before wandering over to the window. He watched with Alice as a crowd of desperate villagers gathered around the Chosen. The Chosen was only accompanied by two guardians.

"What a sham," Alice grunted. "What kind of person actually gets themselves killed for this? I bet she just runs off right before she should be dying and sends one of those eager followers off instead."

Decus shrugged, "Well, either way the world will get healthier, right? Only good will come of this!" he smirked. Alice shot him a look.

"Yes, once the great Chosen finishes her journey more half-elves will be killed and imprisoned because humans will have their power back," she spat bitterly.

Decus frowned, "Aw, I didn't mean it like that, Alice…" He felt a jab of guilt. He hadn't meant to offend her, but it seemed that there were many things Decus still did not know about Alice. Like when a mention of Desians would annoy her or not.

Alice hopped up, "Whatever, Decus," she sighed. "Come on. Let's go do some shopping before _her highness_ buys all the good stuff." Decus obediently nodded and followed.

When the two emerged into the street of Treit, things were in a frenzied bustle. The Chosen was being showed to everyone's house, treated to food and drink freely. Alice resisted her urge to make rude comments in public. But she didn't want another riot to start over her. She just avoided the Chosen's group and went to the stalls on the farther end of town.

"Ooo!" Decus admired, "Nice blade…. Alice, what do you think?" he called down the line a bit. Alice turned and shrugged. Decus rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for some gald. "Is this enough?"

"Yeah, that'll do, son," the elderly blacksmith chortled. He handed Decus the new broadsword and took his money. Decus bound off to catch up with Alice.

"Lookit!" he eagerly said, "Isn't it cool?"

"Sure, whatever," Alice sighed. She was looking at a display of random ribbons and doll clothes. Decus glanced over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"Doll clothes?" he chuckled, "Alice, though you are indeed a doll, I don't think these'll fit you!" That earned him a small shoulder smack.

"Shut up," Alice grunted. "These are for my pets." She grabbed some gald from her pocket and placed them on the stall's table. Alice snatched up several ribbons, a frilly head band, and a couple of little clothing items.

Decus shook his head with an entertained smirk. He the asked, "Want to go get our fortunes and futures told?"

Alice stuck out her tongue, "Ew."

"Please? Come on, Alice~" Decus begged, pouting a bit for effect.

"I don't want to."

"But I do," Decus reminded. "Please, Alice? For me?" Alice scoffed.

"Jeez, Decus," she sighed, "You're so pathetic." He smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Decus grinned and grabbed Alice's hand, tugging her along with him to the fancy tent. Decus burst through the tent's fabric flap.

"Madam!" he greeted enthusiastically, bowing deeply. Alice groaned in embarrassment. The fortune teller gave Decus a quizzical look.

"Um… you kids want your fortune told?" she asked. Decus rose and nodded vigorously.

"Indeed!" he sat down and pulled Alice into the seat next to him. "Both of us!" While Alice did her very best to look bored, the fortune teller started to chant her incantation and gaze into her crystal ball. Decus was eagerly gazing with her, hoping to see some sort of spiritual figure.

"I…" the madam announced, "I see… Years together between you two…" Decus froze, happily surprised. Alice yawned. The madam continued, "I see… much power for you," she pointed to Alice. This got the girl's attention.

"Power?" she asked, "What kind of power?"

"High-standing in society, respect…" the madam paused, "Fear inflicted on others." Alice grinned like the devil. "But beware this power…" she tried to warn, but Alice stopped listening.

"Oh goodie!" she giggled. Decus kept examining the crystal ball.

"How about me?" he asked the object, wanting an answer. The madam went back to work.

"For you, young man," the woman answered, "I see… Devotion… Unquestioned loyalty," the madam smirked at Decus. He was staring at the crystal ball still, expecting it to answer. He looked like a child. She finished, "But in this devotion, I see disappointment and…" the lady stopped. She glanced at Decus. His face had fallen and he was looking at her pleadingly for something good. Alice was swatting at a fly.

"What?" Decus asked. "What else?!"

The woman swallowed and smiled a bit, "Though there will be disappointment, eventual rewards will come to you…" she lied. Decus paused, letting his fortune sink in.

"Um… what do you mean?" he asked, a bit confused. Alice sighed.

"She means, dumby, that you'll be a like a sick little puppy, brainlessly following something, and that you'll get disappointment from whatever the hell it is you're chasing after, but that eventually it'll all be worth it cause there will be… _something_ good," she snapped. The madam nodded.

"Indeed," she patted Decus's hand. "So don't get worried. Now, is that all?"

Decus nodded, Alice jumped from her seat and began to leave, Decus sprang after her, waving his goodbyes and thank you-s over his shoulder.

The fortune teller smiled sadly after the two left. She held her head in her hands. She didn't enjoy lying to somebody.

But how was she to tell that boy that he would have an early death? And that his love would be unreturned until his death?

She hung her head low, feeling a deep sorrow for the purple-headed man and his blonde companion.

* * *

"Oh, isn't this just adorable?" Alice squealed happily. She was currently tying bows onto Athos. She had put Porthos in one of the doll outfits, and Bithem in another. Fathos had a thick pink ribbon on his tail.

"Um…" Decus snorted in laughter at the sight of the big maroon tiger with a white ribbon on its tail and a maid's lacey headband on his forehead. "Adorable." Alice smiled gleefully.

She clapped her hands, "Now, my little babies," the monsters turned their attention to her, "Don't you all like these presents mommy got you?" Alice clapped her hands joyously as the beasts howled their appreciation. Athos did not seem too enthusiastic. Decus felt for him. Aramis was the lucky one; he was to round to have anything properly tied onto him, leaving Alice with extra decorations.

"Decus," she smirked. Decus gulped. She wasn't going to tie that ribbon to him, was she?

"Um… Yes, Alice?"

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" she requested. She used her rapier to draw a large circle and pentagram in the dirt around herself. Alice searched her mind for the proper spell. She had lost her book several years ago, but had memorized the incantation required to travel to Niflheim. Once there, she could request any spell to be imprinted on her from the Lord.

"Oh…" Decus nodded. "Of course," he said, "I'll guard you while you're away!" Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, just make sure my pets don't run off," she ordered. Alice cleared her throat and started to recite the cryptic scripture. The familiar passage filled Decus's ears. Alice was going to get another pet. She had done this two times, in front of him. Each time she returned with another monster, ready to serve. A few times she had returned with a new spell, too. Something far more powerful than ever preformed by the elves and Desians of Sylvarant.

When the spell was finished, Alice's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her body falling limply to the ground. The monsters all sat, waiting for their master to return. Decus carefully walked to Alice's body, a concerned look in his eyes. He stared at her. Her alabaster skin was even paler, her hair almost looking bright in contrast. Decus didn't like it.

He crouched down, sitting next to Alice's fallen body. He knew that it may be a while before she was back. She was visiting hell, after all. Niflheim, land of the demons. That was where she got her 'babies' from. Decus gently extended his hand and moved a few strands of hair from her face.

No, Decus did not enjoy seeing his Alice like this. He hated the process she went through to get monsters. He knew it took something from her, what he had no clue. She had made a deal with the devil, and he would give anything to replace her in that pact. Decus did not want Alice dealing in such dangerous affairs. He wanted her to be as she was, without going into these trances. Even the beasts were worried.

Porthos hopped over to Alice's foot and sniffed it nervously. Fathos let out a whine of worry. Decus shared their concern. He gave Alice's hair a tentative stroke.

"Oh, Alice," he sighed. "I do hope you're not handing over anything _too_ important."

* * *

It was growing dark, and Alice had yet to return to her own body. Decus had started a fire. He began to pitch a tent, around Alice's unconscious vessel. The monsters were gathered around the fire, all quietly waiting for their 'mother' and new sibling.

When Decus finished putting up the tent, he sat down next to Alice again, now under the cover of a canvas roof. He sighed and looked worriedly down at her.

"Alice…" he whispered, "Please come back soon. You're beginning to scare me." Decus leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. "I can't function properly when you're gone," he muttered.

About three seconds after Decus had kissed her, Alice's body blinked twice, revealing her familiar golden eyes. She began to breath. Decus's nerves relaxed at the signs of life returning.

"Mmmm…" Alice muttered, slowly rolling over. She rubbed her neck in slight pain.

"How was the trip?" Decus asked dully. Alice paused before answering.

Alice muttered unintelligibly. "Um… fine," she clarified. Decus nodded. Alice sat up, moving awkwardly.

"Want something to eat?"

Alice shook her head, but she quickly stood and stamped out the pentagram she had made. Decus assisted where he could, but he stayed seated inside the tent when Alice skipped outside to see her new monster.

"Oh! You're just adorable! Let's call you…" Decus could hear her tapping her foot thoughtfully. "Oh! I've got it! Hither."

Decus just sat, he was upset. Upset about Alice's little trip. It had taken a lot longer than normally. And the way she moved… it seemed like something was wrong. He wished he could read angelic scripture, then maybe he could go tell this demon lord a thing or two.

"Decus!"

He really just wanted Alice to be safe. But with their lifestyle, it was near impossible to guarantee that!

"DECUS!"

Decus wondered how he would be able to ensure her safety, yet still make sure she was happy.

"Hey! Dumbo!" Alice barked, head poked inside the tent. Decus shook his head and looked at her. He had been in a daze.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Get that camera, picture time, right?" she half-way asked, half-way ordered. Decus nodded. So far, Decus had taken a picture whenever Alice had gotten a new monster. He picked up the small device and went out to the camp fire.

"Ok, pose!" Decus faked his cheerful tone. Alice positioned all her monsters and picked up the newest one, a Lailah. She smiled gleefully. Decus couldn't help but smile too, seeing Alice so happy.

It almost made him think that maybe her 'little trips' weren't so bad.

Almost.

*CLICK*


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who have reviewed. Now, I don't plan on quitting this for a little bit, but I'd really appreciate it if more people would give me input. That's why I post these things. This is 2 months after Ch. 5, we're getting closer and closer to the actual events of Dawn of the New World, so please tell me when I've made plot related mistakes!**

**_For every review, you save a child in Zimabwe from Dorsal Cancer._**

**Chapter 6**

Two months after the Chosen's journey was announced, a giant tree emerged from the earth, devastating Palmacosta. Many died, many were injured.

There had been several high level earthquakes leading up to the tree, known commonly as the "Tree of death". (until proper correction)

Another month after that, the tree was gone completely, and the villages and cities had started to rebuild.

That was when it happened.

"Ugh…" Decus snorted, scanning his surroundings. "Where did that little devil go?" He and Alice were currently on a quest. They were assigned to slay a dragon in a small cavern and bring back its tooth. A merchant wanted the tooth for synthesis.

Alice was not a yard from Decus, in casting stance. She had her monsters scattered throughout the cave, to aid the search.

"I think it's to the north," Alice commented. Decus nodded and leaped to the northern path, rather than the east.

The two ran down the tunnel, surrounded by sparkling crystals that would put anyone in a trance of wonder. Alice had trouble keeping herself from voicing her desire to have one on a piece of jewelry.

Sure enough, the dragon had cornered itself in the cavern. Decus smirked confidently. He lunged forward, giving the final strike. They had been playing cat-and-mouse with the beast for almost an hour. The final howl of death emerged from the reptile's throat, resounding in the questers' guts.

"Ooo!" Decus exhaled, pulling his sword from the monster's chest. "Damn, I am good!" he chuckled. "I don't think there's a finer fighter, or man!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she barked, "I'm the one who gave you directions, dumby." Decus gave her a flashy grin.

"That's why you're here! Even the best of warriors have their flaws," he pointed out. "And you far surpass me in the navigation field." Decus bent down and plucked a single tooth from the monster.

"Oh, do hurry up!" Alice snapped as she started hurrying out of the cave. "I want to get out of the damp place!" Decus ran to catch up, but tripped on the moist stone floor. He was sent slamming smack into Alice's back, taking her down with him.

"Aaah!" Alice shrieked, she drowned out Decus's own exclamations.

"Owwwwww..." Decus groaned, his face having hit the hard ground hard. He was propped awkwardly on his hands, trying to not smush his companion. He lifted his head sluggishly, rubbing the stars from his eyes. He looked down and was greeted by the face of a very aggravated blonde.

"Get. Off. Of. ME!" she shouted, pounding her fists onto Decus's chest. He quickly rolled over, freeing her from her small prison.

"My deepest apologies," Decus laughed. "I was just going a bit too fast!" Alice sat up and crossed her arms.

"Thanks, now my clothes are even filthier than usual!" she stuck out her tongue, making a face. Decus just laughed harder. She had inadvertently gone cross-eyed and looked like she was joking with him.

"You look funny," he hooted. Alice frowned even deeper.

"Thanks, girls love to hear that," she mumbled. "Idiot." While Alice left Decus to roll on the cave floor in his laughter, she went around the cave corner and whistled for her beasts to gather. Fathos, Bithem, and Hither were the first to arrive, soon followed by Porthos and Athos. Aramis, as usual, stayed outside ready for the escapes as needed.

"Ok, dearies," Alice sighed, "Dumbo-Decus is having a one-man party." She remarked about the noise from around the corner. The beasts all nodded in comprehension. "We've killed the dragon and claimed our prize. No thanks to some of you," Alice mumbled, giving stern glances to Hither and Bithem. Those two had been reluctant to aid in the hunt. Alice had threatened them with her toy-turned-weapon.

"Now then," Alice concluded, "We need to head back to-"

Alice froze, mid-sentence. She could not explain what had happened to her at that moment, but it felt like something within her had been severed. But not just severed, it was burning. The painful heat within her started to grow.

"What is," Alice gasped to herself. The fire deep inside her mind grew in leaps and bounds. Alice gripped her head tightly and collapsed to the cave floor, screaming like a banshee. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Decus, upon hearing Alice's yells, was scrambling to his feet and within a blink was at Alice's side, hand on her back comfortingly.

"Alice?! Alice, what is it?!" he asked desperately. Alice was rendered unable to answer, all she could do was scream in pain. Decus glanced at the circle of demons around him. They all looked to be in an odd trance. They were staring blankly at their master.

Decus pulled Alice to him, rocking and coddling her. "Oh…" he cooed, "Alice, my poor Alice…."

Alice's screams began to slowly, very slowly, fall into lower and lower volumes. After two hours straight of wracking yells, and painful wails, Alice lost consciousness and fell limp in Decus's arms.

The violet-headed man just held her close, not knowing what to do. He couldn't help but feel that this had something to do with Alice's pact to the devil.

Gingerly, Decus picked up Alice and gently carried her out of the cave, setting up a quick camp and laying out extra bedding for her.

Decus did not eat that night; he just kept watching Alice, praying that she would wake up soon. She did not, and after a certain point, Decus had no more energy to function, not even on adrenaline. Decus lay down beside the small girl.

He sighed deeply. He knew that he could only be so blessed to be so close to Alice when she was not awake. She's just as soon eat a slug than break her 'Personal Space' protocol. Decus secretly and silently cherished the time he was given, yet he cursed with the same fervor. He wanted to close to Alice when she was awake, not when she was hardly breathing.

Decus frowned to himself and closed his eyes, trying to get the rest he needed.

He almost slept soundly.

When Decus heard the six beasts outside make noises, he sat up and peered at them.

Five of six, Aramis being absent, were circling the tent. Each one had a certain amount of disdain in its yellow eyes.

Decus cautiously ducked back under the canvas cover and lay back down. This time, he wrapped a protective arm over Alice's abdomen and pulled her close.

Decus had a nightmare of being eaten by monsters that night.

* * *

Alice's head was throbbing in pain. She felt mildly nauseous after yesterday's melt-down. She still had no clue what had happened to her. Unexplainable to her own mind. But something seemed to be missing in her now, though she could not explain this either.

"Mmmmuuuuu…" Alice groaned, trying to open her eyes. Her eye-lids felt at their heaviest, and she hardly felt strong enough to move herself. So, for the time being, Alice thought it would be wise to spend a few minutes as she was. At least she was conscious again.

What had happened to her? Alice could not banish this thought from her mind. All she could remember was the feeling of being burned alive. And here she was now… Wait… where was she exactly? Alice hoped that she was in camp, but she had no way of knowing. And it did feel like there was an extra weight on her, like a blanket that was too thick, but only over her stomach.

The 'blanket' moved. Alice panicked.

Alice shot her eyes open and looked to her right.

Decus. He… was right there. Arm over her… and sleeping. Alice swallowed nervously; his face was just above her ear. She panicked even more. Alice did not enjoy being touched, and this close proximity bothered her, it made her skin crawl. Her heart began to race as she thought of a plausible reason for his position. There was none that she could find. How long had she been out, again?

She used her returning strength to let out a high pitched scream. "Aaaaaahhheeaaaa!"

"What the?!" Decus jerked as he flailed to the side, now on his back. "What the hell?"

Alice stood, her legs being still a bit shaky. "CREEP!"

"Huh?" Decus grunted. "Are you feeling better, Alice?"

"NO!" Alice shouted, "I just woke up to find _you_. Nothing else, your freaking purple hair was all I could see!" she screamed. "What the hell?!"

Decus gulped. He looked down and fiddled the blanket with his foot. "Oh… _That_. Well, see, last night-"

"Last night?!"

"Lemme finish, Alice," Decus begged. "Now, last night you were still out-cold! And…"

"You felt it was alright if you took advantage of-" Alice began to icily remark. Decus scowled.

"HEY!" he barked, "I did nothing of the sort! How could you even think?!" Alice was a bit taken aback, she had never seen Decus truly offended, and definitely not by her own words, before.

She shook her head, deciding to keep a strong hold on the situation. She would not admit to being wrong. "Well, I don't know, Decus! You tell me, huh? You're always giving me these odd little looks, I can hear you muttering under your breath," she paused and spat out, "You watch me sleep for crying out loud!" Decus's words hitched in his throat. She… knew about that? How? Oh… Decus suddenly realized, the monsters probably told her somehow.

"Alice, I didn't do anything, I swear!" he defended, though a bit weakly. "Look, last night those…_ beasts_ of yours were acting weird!" he explained. "They were… making lots of growling noises, see? And… And circling the tent, like those stories you hear about sharks!"

Alice scoffed, "You dumbass," she growled, "My pets are tame. I've got a pact with their leader! You're lying!" She couldn't believe Decus had thought up such a blatantly awful excuse.

Decus frowned at the mention of Alice's pact. "So, was it that devil's fault that you had such a violent… Goddess knows what, yesterday?! What happened to you, Alice?" Alice shuddered, unable to answer that question herself.

"Don't change the subject!" she snapped, "Why did you suddenly decide to drape yourself over me last night?"

"It was an instinct," Decus sternly pointed out, "Because of the monsters. I was protecting…"

Alice sneered and muttered under her breathe, "Pedophile."

"What did you say?" Decus asked, a severe and serious tone taking over. Alice turned her head and looked Decus straight in the eye.

"Pedophile," she repeated full volume. Decus just stared at her blankly.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!" she yelled, "PEDOPHILE. That's what you are! The way you act, it's no wonder you didn't try anything on me when I was younger!" She added in cruelly.

Decus ground his teeth. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Alice," he snarled. Decus stood and stormed from the tent.

Alice hesitated. She felt bad, for what she had said. She had never seen Decus so… genuinely pissed off. She could tell that she had struck too deep a chord within him. She had gone too far. Alice began to exit, "Decus…"

"URGH!" Decus gutturally growled. "Get the hell out of here!" Alice saw him yelling at Athos. "Get the hell out!" The tiger growled back at him in recoil. "It's your fault! You're fucking demons, all of you!" Decus kicked dirt at Athos. "I'm onto you, you…"

"DECUS!" Alice snapped. "Don't you dare treat them like that!" she ordered. "Stop it right now!" Alice did not want Decus hurting her monsters; they were her only way to successfully win a fight. Alice was fully aware of the double-standard she had placed upon those words emerging from her throat. Another stab of guilt.

Decus turned to her, "Whatever," he bitterly said. Decus pushed himself past the beasts, wandering into the forest near Izoold.

Alice felt a twinge of guilt stab her heart. She didn't mean to get him so angry.

Maybe she shouldn't have said what she said.

* * *

When Decus had finally gotten come back to the camp, three and a half hours later, he found Alice dividing their things.

Alice knew that a simple apology would fix everything, since Decus was quick to forgive. But she did not want to admit to being wrong. She refused to show weakness. Knowing she'd be unable to live with him there, being a symbol of her guilt, she thought it best to leave.

Decus had arrived before she finished, much to her dismay. But neither of them said anything. Decus had just grabbed his sword, camera, and share of bedding supplies. Alice had packed up her half into Aramis. They split their money and turned to leave. Alice with her monsters, Decus alone.

Before they left, Alice had offered parting words.

"Good bye," was all she mustered. Decus returned the favor.

"I hope we see each other again…" he muttered. Alice nodded and started to leave. Decus finished his sentence, "Goodbye, my sweet Alice."

Alice had paused, for a brief second, before continuing on her way. Decus had found it useless to hide anymore, since Alice knew. No longer feeling shame, he left too, after waiting for the sounds of her snarling pets to fade into the distance.

Once Decus knew she wasn't coming back, he pulled out the camera and took a picture.

*CLICK*

* * *

Decus had traveled rather successfully. He had earned back Alice's half of the money by taking missions and quests. He was rather successful, materialistically speaking.

But Decus was not himself. He was rather dull and down, having an elongated bout of the blues.

The spot beside him felt empty, Alice was missing. Her mocking remarks, cold behavior, everything, missing. Decus began a small journey to find Alice again. He wanted to make amends. He found it hard to enjoy anything without her being there and especially without knowing whether she was safe or not.

Decus did not trust Alice's little 'pets'.

* * *

Alice was having an equally hard time. She noticed her monsters giving her glares. Hither and Bithem had run away, Alice knew not why.

Alice could still not figure out what had happened to her. But her suspicions only grew worse as Fathos started growling at her.

She thought it necessary to discuss this with the demon lord. She drew the ritualistic pentagram in the dirt, and repeated the ancient text. When she was out of her body, and in Niflheim, she instantly found the demon she had pacted with.

"They're acting weird," Alice announced. "Hither and Bithem ran away. Fathos is growling at me!" she accused.

"The book has been burned." Was all the devil said.

Alice was speechless. "What do you mean?! The book… how?"

"The Chosen of Regeneration."

Alice was pushed out of Niflheim after that. The pact she had made with the demon was gone, the book being burned.

When she returned, it was dark outside. Alice shivered, seeing the cruel and cold glares from her monsters. She quickly pitched her tent and bundled herself in blankets, hiding from their incredulous gazes.

Alice wished she had believed Decus. She wished that the Chosen hadn't burned the book. She prayed that the monsters didn't hurt her.

She hugged herself, wrapping her own arms around her middle. Alice wished Decus was there, then she wouldn't have to do his job for him.

She felt alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so far! This chapter is long, nearly 4,000 words. :D And it is important, Alice joins the Vanguard, Decus gets the Iron Maiden. Significant events. But all in all, it's a transition between major events. Next chapter will be fun, can you spell reunion? I can.**

**_Review now and recieve whatever I have in my pocket! This is a limited time offer._**

**Chapter 7**

"No… No… Fathos… Bad doggie! GET AWAY!"

Snarls erupted from the wolf's mouth, its fangs revealed. The beast lunged forward, grabbing Alice's right arm and gnawing into it. She screamed, falling to the ground.

"Ahh! Get away!" Alice shouted, beginning to beat the monster's head with her rapier. She had taken the wolf with her in search of fire wood. Bad idea. Once away from the others, Fathos had started to growl and nip at her, until his full-fledged attack.

The wolf continued to ravage Alice's forearm, making bite mark after bite mark sink into her normally untouched skin. Seeing no other way out, Alice muttered a spell under her breath.

"ABSOLUTE!" she cried. A spike of ice emerged from below the monster, sending it hurtling off of her. Alice scrambled up and ran, for her life, back to her tent. She had a long way to go, but her feet were running on dire circumstances.

* * *

"Are… you serious?!" Decus gaped. He was reading the sign in Izoold stating the status of the newly reunited world. Sure, there had been some pretty bad earthquakes recently, but… a whole other world had been merged with Sylvarant because of it?

Decus couldn't believe it. This would make finding Alice significantly more difficult. Not even a week after they had parted ways, Decus couldn't bare being alone anymore. He had retraced his steps and tried to find his little blonde bombshell. So far there had been no word of her. No doubt due to her being a half-elf, she wouldn't enter populated areas very often.

Decus bit his lower lip.

With his known world now doubled in size, Decus could not help but wonder about what would come of this.

Decus left Izoold that day, heading toward Palmacosta. He had already searched Iselia and Triet for Alice, forward and back. Only place left was over seas. Not including the new Tethe'allan locations. Decus sighed to himself. This would be a very long journey.

* * *

Two months after the World Reunification, Alice found herself in Palmacosta. She hadn't meant to go there, but she desperately needed more food supplies, and it was the closest place that she recognized. She had grown increasingly confused by the new world. There were islands that weren't there before; the weather was changing, and a new reason for hate. The Tethe'allans were extending a power over the Sylvaranti people. Their advances were massive, compared to the Desian ridden Sylvarant. An unfair advantage.

Alice was a Sylvaranti half-elf. There were few places she could go now and truly feel safe.

As she entered Palmacosta, she saw that the city had been redesigned. After the tree ravaged the town, rebuilding had begun instantly. She liked its new appearance. The new Governor General, Widow Dorr, was doing a wonderful job. She had dealt with the racist Tethe'allans well so far, defending her people gracefully.

When Alice found her way to the main square, she was walking in on a small rally. A tall man, probably in his early forties, was standing on a box, giving a passionate speech. Beside him was a girl, barely over 13. A crowd was developing.

"The Tethe'allans won't degrade us anymore! They've forgotten their own roots, I say we defend ourselves! Stand up, people of Sylvarant! Show them that we are human too; they can't treat us like dogs any longer!" the man declared. Alice smirked, nice ideals.

The crowd roared in agreement.

"I say we start our own group, in defense of the Sylvaranti people! We must organize ourselves and show them that we are a force to be reckoned with! We shall not be trifled with so easily," the group was growing and cheering louder and louder. "You all have heard the tales of Asgard. People being picked up off the streets and thrown into Meltokio slavery. You know of the group lynchings of Sylvaranti people. You know that they are only enabled by the Church of Martel! Sylvarant, I beg you. Stand up! Stand up and defend yourself!"

Alice gave her own small applause, mingling with the other rally-goers. She was entertained by the spectacle. Figures that only now did a defense organization form. Not before, when half-elves were openly abused. But then again, she thought, maybe that's what the Desians were.

"Don't let them take or kill someone you love. Don't let them take over Palmacosta next!" he concluded. "Join the Vanguard, we will defend you!"

The crowd erupted into whistles and gleeful claps. Many men and women started shouting, "Where do we sign up?!" "Brute, recruit me!"

As Alice wandered the crowd, scanning the mass of people, someone caught her eye. A tall man with long, crimson hair. A fellow half-elf.

She smirked and sneakily made her way to him.

"Hey," she greeted apathetically, putting on a face of passiveness. The man looked down at her, adjusting his glasses.

"Hello."

"You believe this stuff?" she asked, a skeptical tone in her voice.

"Not entirely. But joining may prove fruitful," the man grunted. Alice smiled.

"Sir, I do believe we must secretly be cousins," she stuck out a hand. "Alice. And you?"

"Richter," he shook the hand. "And we're not." He added, scolding. Alice giggled.

"Of course not. Now, do you have any clue on how to go about joining this little play-group. Vanguard was it?" she asked nonchalantly. Richter let out a single chuckle.

"Well, I'm already in it, so I suppose I can pull some strings for you," he mentioned. Alice brightened. Perfect.

"Tell me then, Richter," Alice batted a few lashes, "How does one go about gaining a position of power in the Vanguard? No offense, but I don't think a girl like me belongs at the bottom. It would be a waste of good talent," she grinned charismatically. "Besides, it could be one favor between common roots, don't you think?"

Richter scoffed. "Well, aren't you subtle." Alice smiled and nodded childishly. Richter continued, "Well, you won't be taking my job, little girl." Richter scanned the crowd and pointed to a skinny man with odd spiky brown hair and a tiny beard on his chin. "That man is Hawk. I've never much cared for him. He doesn't quite fit the job description."

Alice glared at the lanky human.

"He's the leader of our combat unit. If you fight him, in front of me or Brute, our commander, then you'll get his position," Richter paused before adding. "And no foul play. Win honestly, with or without magic."

Alice gave an evil look, smiling like an imp. "Perfect. When shall I send in my application?" Richter gave another abrupt half-laugh.

"Ambitious," he observed. "We'll be moving after tonight. Be in Asgard by tomorrow. We'll arrange something there," Richter turned to leave. Alice waved her farewell.

She giggled, "By Richty~ See you soon!"

* * *

Word of the Vanguard had spread, and fast. Decus had no personal preference for it, not unless they could help him find Alice. It had been a month since he had last seen her. Decus hated himself for leaving her, with those beasts. No doubt one of them attacked her by now; he only hoped she was able to escape them.

The situations involving Alice's possible deaths played out in Decus's conscience every day, each one growing more and more fictitious, yet still horrifyingly cruel. All of them, ended up being his fault. Decus's fault for leaving her. Decus's fault for getting himself hung. Decus's fault for being a pedophile.

Decus shook the last one from his mind. No, he wasn't a pedophile. Not really. Alice was sixteen, sure, but that's hardly a child. And besides, it wasn't all girls or women he found attractive, only Alice.

When Decus had gotten to Luin, he saw a discarded book on the ground. Having not seen literature for quite some time, Decus picked it up and began to flip through it.

But Decus soon found out that this was no book. It was a catalogue.

The catalogue was like a magical candy store, each item having amazing abilities and guarantees. Decus was captivated. He flipped, page after page, through all four hundred pages by nightfall.

He was amazed that a mail-order book would have the volume and variety of items that it had. It held everything from gel-making kits to Katz dolls for kids. Wonder Chef Recipe books, swords, spears, armor, pots, pans, clothes, charms, everything! When Decus reached the section dedicated to hexes and good-luck charms, something caught his eye.

_Iron Maiden_

_Fallen in love with someone who hasn't noticed you yet? Get the Iron Maiden! Lezareno Co.'s newest love charm guarantees that the object of your affection will love you back in 765 days or less! All you have to do is stick a hair of the one you desire into the Iron Maiden's chest! It's just that simple!_

_**SPECIAL OFFER: **__Hurry to order and you may receive the Lezareno patented Maiden Broadsword, to match your gold rimed Iron Maiden. But remember, this is a limited time offer; only the first to order will get such an offer!_

Decus grinned. That sounded wonderful, truly. 765 days or less? That's a little under two years. Decus could handle that, assuming he could even find Alice.

Decus hurried to the mail station, stuffing all his money, just barely enough to purchase the Iron Maiden, into an envelope. He scribbled the address onto it, and shipped the little order form off.

Two days later, Decus received a reply. It read:

_Dear purchaser:_

_We are proud to announce that you are the first to order one of the Lezareno Group's new Iron Maidens. Your package will arrive in Luin in five days. The Luin post office will hold it for you until you pick it up. We look forward to your continued service._

* * *

"Please, Commander Brute, tell me you're joking!" Hawk gaped. He was facing a small, pale girl of sixteen years. She held a toy rapier in her hands and an innocent smile on her face.

Brute frowned, "Hawk, she has challenged you formally. If you want to keep your position, I suggest you at least humor the girl." Brute's daughter was watching with wide eyes nearby. They were currently just outside Asgard, in the surrounding ruins.

Hawk was rendered speechless. Alice giggled, "Come on, just give me a chance, please?" She glanced up at Richter. He wasn't even watching.

Brute smirked, this was amusing him. "Well, let's begin. But remember, no foul play, and no deaths. You win when your opponent surrenders, or is unable to fight back."

Hawk ground his teeth in aggravation. Surely this was some sort of cruel joke?

"Begin!" Brute bellowed, waving his arm to signify.

Alice smiled and waved her rapier, "Lightening!" a wave of electricity shot from the toy, catching Hawk in its spark. He yelped and evaded the rest of the spell. Hawk made several attempts to catch Alice with his claws. He was able to grab her twice, scratching her leg, and right arm.

"Nice try~" Alice taunted, skipping about in avoidance. She stopped short, sticking out her foot slightly and catching Hawk's ankle. He fell to the ground.

"Oof! Why you little!" Hawk snarled. Alice giggled before slamming her foot into his back.

"Had enough?" she giggled. Hawk growled.

"Never!" he shouted.

"Well alright," Alice shrugged, "But don't say I didn't warn you!" Alice removed her foot, replacing it with the sharp and cold snap of her rapier. Alice repeatedly pounded her toy, well utilized, against Hawk's back.

Hawk made several shouts in pain and meager attempts at surrender.

"Too late, Hawk," Alice chimed, "I _warned_ you."

Alice had started to draw blood, whipping the man rhythmically until she saw stinging and precise gashes through his shirt.

"That's enough," Brute thundered, his deep voice averted Alice's attention away from her victim. "I will not have a body here." Alice lowered her rapier and curtsied.

"My apologies," she laughed, "Sometimes I just get carried away." Brute nodded. Hawk was staggering up. He hissed at the pain of his open wounds.

Brute cleared his voice and announced, "The victor is Alice. She shall become the new leader of our combat unit, Hawk," the commander looked at the losing player. "You shall become the second in command of the combat unit."

Alice jumped in glee, while Hawk muttered curses.

"Now, go clean yourselves up," Brute waved his hand. "Let's not dirty the ruins. Alice, you'll begin tomorrow. Tomorrow we go to Luin."

Alice nodded and turned, beginning her skip back to Asgard. She hummed to herself happily. Tomorrow she'd begin life as the Vanguard's combat unit leader. She smiled at her success. The weak and disorganized Vanguard would be a perfect window to greater things. Alice could see it now, Queen of Sylvarant, leading her people in all out war against Tethe'alla. Of course she'd win, proclaiming herself as the Queen of All. This made her even happier than before.

Tomorrow would begin her reign.

* * *

When Decus picked up his limited time offer Iron Maiden, the other customers were spreading rumors of the defeated Hawk. Decus wasn't paying attention to the mumblings.

But when Decus was leaving the post office, hefting his Iron Maiden (with Lezareno Group patented sword inside!) he had been listening.

"Did you hear about the little girl who defeated Hawk? Oh man, you shoulda seen the scars on his back! Who woulda thought that he would get beat so bad!" one boy sneered.

"Really? The little blonde beat him? Man! Who woulda thought, huh?" the other remarked. Decus's ears perked up

"Yeah, she was vicious too! Like a demon, I hear! But did you see her in town yesterday? She was giggling like a little kid, bleeding and everything!"

Decus spun around, nearly dropping his new package. "What?!" he rushed back to the two boys, "What was her name? The girl who beat that guy… Hawk? What was her name?!" he demanded. The boys exchanged bewildered glances.

"Um… I dunno!" they agreed. Decus sighed in near defeat.

"She was blonde right? Did she carry a little toy sword around?" he tried again, a significant amount of dire severity in his voice.

"Yeah!" one boy nodded. "She did! Beat Hawk with it, so they say in Asgard."

"WHERE!?" Decus shouted, "Where'd they go?"

"We don't know!" the second boy whined, "The Vanguard already left town!"

Decus stalked off, quite defeated. Silly children, didn't they know he was trying to find someone? They should have paid more attention.

When Decus arrived back at his inn room, he unwrapped the Iron Maiden. When he gazed upon its shiny-new and intimidating exterior, he was in awe. It was gorgeous, everything the catalogue had promised and more. Decus would have to try ordering from that thing again!

When he ran his hand over the glistening golden skull, he activated it. Suddenly, the two seemingly anchored down arms on the coffin structure sprang to life. The doors to the Maiden flung open violently, and the hands nimbly reached inside and pulled out the large, almost taller than Decus himself, broadsword.

The animated arms held out the blade, waiting for Decus to take it. Decus stared in wonder for a moment, quite the spectacle. If this was Tethe'allan technology, no wonder Sylvarant was so far behind. He gingerly took the sword, having to use a bit of effort to hold it, it was very heavy. Decus examined the red, cushioned interior of the Iron Maiden and smirked. It would make a good storage unit, since he had been using a pack for years.

Decus began to transfer only the necessary items into the Iron Maiden, a roll of bandages, his camera. But then Decus came upon a small box. Inside was his collect of photographs, starting with the picture he took of himself when he was eight. He smiled nostalgically as he filtered through them.

His ninth birthday, tenth birthday, eleventh, twelfth. Then there was the picture of Alice. It was the first picture he had of her, two days after she had come to the orphanage. She had been in no mood to pose for him, so Decus had taken it while she was staring out at the downward slope of Hima's exit and entrance. His thirteenth birthday, she blessed him with a hand-made card. Then Alice's seventh birthday, she had smiled and let Decus sling an arm over her small shoulders. His fourteenth, he had blinked while Alice was rolling her eyes at him. Her eighth, she didn't look too happy, but she had given a half-smile. Then came the picture on the day Alice learned of her parents' deaths. It was a bit entertaining to see an eight year old trying to look mad. His fifteenth, he had managed to pilfer cake from the inn, Alice was smearing frosting on his face. Her ninth, Alice was grinning at the new ribbon Decus had managed to get her, the clean pink cloth stood out against the tattered rest of her; two days after that picture was taken, her ribbon was stolen. His sixteenth was peaceful; they were up on Hima's peek. On her tenth birthday, Decus was grinning at the happy memory of her palm shoved into his cheek. The next picture they'd taken when they were officially on their own, followed by a group picture of Alice, Aramis, and Porthos. Then another group shot, Athos newly added. Decus's seventeenth birthday, Alice's back was turned; she was preoccupied with a spell. Alice's eleventh, solo of her posing in a cute way. Next was when Fathos joined. His eighteenth, he had taken of himself, Alice claimed to be 'disinterested' at the time. Her twelfth, Alice had allowed Decus to pat her on the back. Then was when they had succeeded in their first mission, then Decus's nineteenth birthday; Alice was holding a poorly made cake, pouting a bit. Alice turned thirteen; she posed with her monsters while Decus took the picture. Then the group with Bithem. His twentieth birthday, Athos was with him in the shot. Her fourteenth birthday, she posed playfully with her rapier. Decus's twenty-first birthday, spent at a local pub; Alice claimed to not have been drunk, but Decus suspected that she was maybe tipsy. When she turned fifteen, Decus had managed to catch a wonderful shot of Alice casting her newest spell, lightening. Then his twenty-second, he had gotten a new sword. Alice's sixteenth, he caught her in a one-armed hug, she looked angry. Then the group with Hither.

Decus frowned. The final picture was of him, alone. It was taken about a month and a week ago, and Decus couldn't help but feel sad. He quickly shook his head and placed each photo down carefully. Decus started to arrange the pictures in his Iron Maiden, pinning them to the cushioned inside. He arranged them randomly before putting his new broadsword back in. They made lovely decorations.

Decus then backed up and turned the camera on his Iron Maiden.

*CLICK*

* * *

"Hey! Hey, Richty~" Alice waved and called as she scurried to catch up with the taller man. Richter rolled his eyes at her.

"What?"

"I was wondering," Alice started, "Do you know anything about exsphere technology?"

Richter gave Alice a glare, "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Alice giggled, "I thought that maybe there was some sort of machine that would help me with my little monster problem. Seems they're getting rebellious," she concluded. Richter was still glaring.

"Why ask me?"

"No offense to the commander," Alice sneered, "But you're the smartest guy in the Vanguard." Richter scoffed.

"Well, I do know of something. I heard about something called Hypnos, a while back," he sighed. "But you may have trouble finding it."

"Where is it?"

"Supposedly in the Palmacosta Human Ranch, but it's merely speculation. And besides, that place was destroyed," Richter nonchalantly answered. Alice frowned.

"Well, we're close enough to that, I think I'll make a little trip," she declared before skipping off. Richter just stared blankly as she disappeared. Odd girl, that Alice.

* * *

Decus had left Luin in a hurry, exploring surrounding areas for any sign of Alice. He had made it to Lake Umacy last night, and was on his way to Asgard.

He ran into a Vanguard regiment on the highroad.

"HEY! Hey, Vanguard!" Decus called, dragging his Iron Maiden and waving his arm, "I want to talk to you!"

Three Vanguard militia men volunteered to stay behind, they looked at Decus skeptically.

"What?" one of them yelled back at him.

"Do you know someone by the name of Alice? I heard she's in the Van-" he began, running to catch up with them; Decus had a harder time keeping up since his new equipment was so heavy.

"Do you mean Lady Alice?" one Vanguard member snapped. Decus hesitated.

"I think so?" he said, a bit confused. Yes, he meant an Alice, but he didn't know if they were talking about the same girl. "Um, does she have a little toy that she fights with?"

"Yes," the second foot soldier nodded. The third glared at the other two and elbowed them.

"How do you know Lady Alice?" the third asked skeptically, obviously he knew to follow protocol.

"We're old friends!" Decus grinned, "I've been looking for her, is she close by?" Hope began to well up in Decus, maybe the Vanguard was useful after all.

"No," the third member snapped, "She's not. She took her troops and left for one of the human ranches." Decus's face fell. The familiar feeling of empty sadness took over once again.

"Which one?" Decus asked quietly.

"Don't know," the third, and more competent, Vanguard snapped. Decus went silent, biting his lip, hopes down.

Since Decus had gone silent, the Vanguard members marched off, rejoining the rest of their group.

Decus began to doubt his ability to find Alice. If she was in the Vanguard, that meant she'd be sent on peace-keeping missions and resistance efforts. He would barely be able to keep up, at this rate. And even if he managed to track her down, no doubt she'd be surrounded by other Vanguard members. No way they'd let him see her, he's not considered safe. They wouldn't trust him.

Decus's only way to see Alice again, was to join the Vanguard himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Much love to all who have reviewed! And this is the last of my quick updates! Nice while it lasted, huh? Because tomorrow I begin school again, and that means I won't be able to write until after 5 PM. But I'll work as fast as I can. Now this chapter is shorter, only in the 2000 range. Sorry. This was almost part of Ch. 7, but I thought it was important enough to be its own. Anyway, it's the reunion time. Sorry I didn't write Decus's joining of the Vanguard, but it is explained in this chapter via dialogue. I wanted to focus on the reunited motif. Except nothing blantantly dramatic happens, but the tides they are a'changing.**

**_Reviews save kittens from being fed Orange Juice, true facts._**

Chapter 8

"What are _you_ doing here?! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Huh?" Decus heard a voice, a very familiar high-pitched voice, from behind him. He looked over his shoulder.

Decus was instantly grinning, his heart leaped into his throat. Alice. She was stunning, in Decus's eyes. She had cleaned herself up, now an imposing power, her body language demanded respect. Decus thought he might melt.

"Alice…" he exhaled, unable to think on what to say next. He hadn't thought that far into the future. All he had been focusing on until now was locating her.

"You're not supposed to be here!" she repeated, sternly. "Why are you here?!" Alice was flustered, to say the least. She had spent several weeks in his new position of power, happily so. She had gotten the Hypnos to work; her monsters now spent their hours in a constant state of brain-washing. And she had finally organized her regiments.

But Decus was here, he was not supposed to be here. She felt flushed, and the old feeling of guilt and regret flooded her head. She felt lonely again, though she was standing not six feet from him.

"Alice, I…" Decus tried once more at speech. His tongue flipped itself in knots.

"Why are you here!?" she demanded.

"I joined the Vanguard… I'm the… oh what was it, Espionage leader," he mumbled his answer. Truth be told, Decus hadn't cared where they placed him, he just wanted to get in so he could find Alice. He hadn't paid enough attention to remember what his current job was.

"Why has nobody told me?!" Alice hissed, more to herself than to Decus. "I'm the Combat Leader! I thought they were going to report to me! Richter… He said…" she bitterly muttered to herself, glaring. Decus gulped.

"Um… Alice…" he peeped, "Alice, I wanted to say-"

"Go away!" Alice yelped, turning and scampering off, up the stairs of Cape Fortress towards the second floor. She was heading to her assigned office. Alice couldn't take the rush of old mistakes that swamped her when she looked at Decus. Much to her dismay he started tailing her, like a lost puppy.

"Alice! Wait up!" he whined, "It took me this long to find you, please don't run off! That's why I'm here, after all!"

"WHAT?!" Alice barked, not even looking behind her, simply running on. "You mean you joined the Vanguard so you could find me?"

"Of course!" Decus nearly sang. "I've been so worried, and I'm sorry for what I did and said," Decus started to spew apologies. Alice's conscience, no matter how small, winced.

"How dumb _are_ you?" she spat, "That is the most idiotic thing you've ever done, Decus!" Alice made it up the ancient stone steps, and began to storm down a hall. She really wished Decus would leave, she didn't know if she could mentally handle the emotions she was being stuck with. She'd spent far too long being heartless and on her own. Amazing what two and a half months fending for yourself can do to some people.

Decus widened his stride and caught up with Alice, "Alice, I don't think it was very stupid, maybe not the best of plans, but it worked!" he grinned down at her. She scowled back at him.

"Oh do shut up," she sighed, "You're making a fool of yourself."

"No," Decus had cheekiness to his tone, "Now I'm making a fool of myself!" And without a second thought, Decus grabbed Alice around her waist and threw her into a huge embrace. His hug ended up with him lifting Alice a few inches off the ground, and swinging her in a small circle.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU BUMBLING BAFOON!" Alice screeched, smacking Decus with her arms. On looking Vanguard members snickered.

"Wow, who would have thought Lady Alice and the new leader, huh?" one girl giggled to another. Alice's face went red with rage.

"I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALL ALIVE!" she screamed, pointing at the gossiping Vanguard, along with being awkwardly jerked around by Decus's hug.

"Oh Alice, you have no clue how much I missed you!" he sighed. Alice kicked him in the knee. "Ow!"

"I said PUT ME DOWN!" she roared. Alice did not stop at just the kick, in her anger she pressed her hands onto Decus's shoulder and yelped, "Fire!" A small burst of flames burned Decus's shoulder, he yelped and let her go gently, proceeding to coddle his shoulder. Once back on the ground, Alice took off, sprinting down a few more deteriorating hallways and slamming herself up in her room.

"That idiot! How dumb is he?! Oh, I am going to… I'm going to…" Alice faltered. What would she do? It was Decus. Hurting him would be useless and difficult. Rejecting him would prove fruitless, as always.

Alice sank into her desk chair and sighed. "Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do!" she groaned. Alice had a conflicting mix of emotions battling their way inside her.

One part of her wanted to apologize for the harsh things she had said to Decus, to make up for their one and only fight. That was the side of her that had been afraid of the monsters, the softer side that never showed.

Then her other, more forceful, side wished only to tell Decus off and beat him over the head for his impetuous actions. He had violated Alice Law #1, Personal Space. She just wanted Decus to leave, to leave her alone, and to be out of her sight forever.

Decus was the embodiment of her guilt and her past. After all, he was the only one who knew about her parents, the orphanage, everything. Alice slammed her fist onto the hard oak of her polished desk.

Stupid Decus.

* * *

Decus couldn't care less that his knee was sore and that he had bad burns on his shoulder, Alice was here. She was safe. He smiled dumbly up at the ceiling from his spot on his bed. He had to admit, the Vanguard had pretty nice accommodations.

Decus had just been shown to his office, and adjacent quarters. As a leader, he was looked after nicely. But Decus only spent enough time in his room to bandage himself up. He was quickly off, asking each and every Vanguard member where he might find Alice.

Decus had seen her for the first time after two months apart, he definitely wasn't going to just let her run off on him. Not again.

"Hey," Decus greeted, waving at a lanky brunette man who looked to hold more power than the average Vanguard recruit. "Do you know where I can find Lady Alice's quarters?" he asked with a smile.

"Psh," the man scoffed, "That little witch? Yeah, she's down this hall, to your left." Decus scowled.

" 'Little witch'? How dare you! Alice is a wonderful woman!" Decus snapped. The man gave a disgusted look.

"You must not have met her," he scoffed before turning down his own destination's hall. Decus frowned. He didn't like that guy. Not one bit.

* * *

*Knock*

"Alice?" the muffled sound of Decus's voice made her snap back to the present. Alice jittered a bit, not answering. She was praying that he'd go away.

"Alice, I know you're in there," he stated. Alice still did not answer, he must be lying to try and fool her. Decus continued, "Alice, I'm sorry for hugging you in public, I know you don't like it. But you've got to understand," he chuckled sadly, "I've missed you quite a lot! And I'm so very, very sorry for the way I acted before. I shouldn't have yelled at you or your monsters…" Decus paused. "Um… speaking of which, where are the little 'darlings'? I wouldn't mind reacquainting myself with them either."

Alice swallowed. She didn't find it fair that he was spilling out his apologies of past events through a door, while she did nothing. She answered, "Um… Aramis, Athos, and Porthos are outside in a little pen."

"Hmmm," Decus muttered, "Where are the others?"

Alice swallowed again and, clenching her fists as she did so, announced, "They're gone. Bithem and Hither ran away… and…"

Decus solemnly asked, "What happened to Fathos?"

"I killed him," she stated, fire and ice both present in her voice.

Decus paused, letting her words sink in. "He attacked you, didn't he?" Alice did not answer. Decus sighed, "Alice, may I come in? Talking like this in the hallway isn't going to fair well with the other Vanguard."

Alice knew he was right. And she refused to loose her position because of some silly reunion. She'd sooner eat a slug. She marched to the door and unlocked it, permitting Decus to enter.

"Make it quick," she snapped. Decus entered slowly, a smile plastered on his face.

"Thank you," he greeted. "Tell me, Alice, how have you been? I've had terrible nightmares about your well-doing," he sighed, "So please tell me that you were not taken hostage by a swarm of army ants?" he grinned, joking with her.

Alice grimaced, "You're a stupid as I remember. I was fine, Decus. I'm strong, I can handle for myself."

"I'm sure," Decus nodded.

"Now," Alice retaliated, "Tell me, Decus. How did you manage to become the Espionage Leader? I had to fight to get my position."

Decus shrugged, "I went to Brute and said 'Can I join the Vanguard?' He had me display my abilities, and he said they needed a leader of Espionage. I took him up on the offer, though I haven't the slightest clue on what exactly I should be doing," Decus smirked nervously. "Hope I don't get in trouble." Alice's jaw dropped. "I actually just got here, you caught me right when I had finished lugging my stuff up to my quarters."

"Seriously? You really are a bafoon," she shook her head, rubbing her temples agitatedly.

Decus shrugged, "My turn. Now, Alice my dear, what happened with your monsters? Ever crack that code?" he asked curiously.

"Yes…" she huffed.

"Mmmmm… So what happened?" Decus asked.

"No!" Alice barked, "Only one question. Now, Decus you idiot," Alice sneered as she tacked on a title to his name, "What have you been doing with yourself, besides obsessing over me?" she gave him a mocking expression.

Decus frowned, "Nothing. Everything I've done has been to see you again." Alice frowned and bit her lip.

"Idiot," she mumbled. Decus wagged his finger.

"Maybe, but I was successful! And that's all that matters!" he grinned, but noticed that Alice was giving him the cold shoulder. He didn't like it. "Didn't you miss me too, Alice?"

"No."

"Liar," he observed with a confident air to him. Alice gasped.

"Excuse me? I am not lying!" she stomped her foot. "Remember, if I did miss you, I would've been trying to find you too, right? Well, you're the only one here who cares!" she blurted. Decus gave her a soft and sorrowful smirk.

"Really, Alice, you don't have to put up such an act for me," he waved off her harsh words. "We're friends after all!"

"NO we're not. YOU want to be because you have some crazed fantasy," Alice muttered and stalked back to her desk, sitting down and shuffling through document of mission plans. Decus sat across from her in the other chair. They both stayed silent for ten minutes.

"Care for a picture?" he chirped. Alice slapped a hand over her face.

"Why?" she groaned.

"Isn't it obvious? We're both in the Vanguard now, this counts as a major milestone!" he grinned, "And besides, I wasn't there to capture your immediate entry, so this will have to do!" Decus whipped the camera from his pocket. Alice gave a disgusted look as Decus came around the other side of the desk and put his arm over her shoulder. He held the camera up in his other arm and smiled.

*CLICK*

* * *

Decus had framed that photo and made it the first on his desk. He had given Alice the framed picture of them on her tenth birthday.

She had pretended to discard it, but when Decus left, she had pulled it out of her trash bin and put it in her bedroom, so nobody would catch her actually enjoying something other than causing pain.

Each of them would smile at their respected photos each day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter. Sorry. Oh well, it's good though! Looks like Richter is starting his plans for the Vanguard, and we're going to begin the cool stuff soon. Action picks up next chapter. But at least this one is cute, right? A bit. Sure, why not?**

**_Review Y/Y?_**

**Chapter 9**

"What is this?" Decus asked skeptically. Richter had just handed him a tiny, shining crystal. The tall, tan man rolled his eyes.

"It is an exsphere." He stated flatly. "You'll need it."

"For what?" Decus asked, giving Richter a side-ways glance.

"Your job, what else?" he scoffed. Decus raised an eyebrow. What did an exsphere have to do with espionage?

"Why? Does my new mission require one?" he asked. Decus had been in the Vanguard for close to two years. He had simple missions at first, all rather easy to complete. A bit of under cover work and investigations that had to be kept a secret.

"Yes, you'll be needing on of these," Richter repeated. "Now utilize it. And…" he paused. "Try practicing with two swords from now on, ok?"

* * *

*KNOCK*

*KNOCK KNOCK*

*KNOCK KNOCK _KNOCK_*

"Alice!? Come on! No fair, don't pretend like you aren't here!" Decus bellowed at the door. It was locked, as usual. Several underlings passed by and giggled to themselves. Decus's antics towards Alice seemed to be the common talk of the Fortress.

After two minutes of no answer, Decus shouted again, "Alice, have you forgotten what today is, again?!"

Still no answer.

Decus grew sad; she was going out of her way to ignore him! Decus had grown accustomed to the slow responses and open use of the words 'repulse' and 'disgust'. But ignoring him to such lengths, on his birthday, was abnormal.

It took one of the more intellectual Vanguard members to reveal to him the truth. A soldier tapped Decus on the shoulder, "Sir, Lady Alice is out. She was sent on a peace-keeping mission yesterday."

Decus looked blankly at the foot soldier. She was gone? But… she hadn't told him she'd be on a mission. He blinked a few times.

It had been happening in more frequent occasions. Alice would be sent off on the last minute into dangerous waters. Going to suppress Tethe'allan attacks, or rally riots in Sylvarant. He never liked it when she was on these missions. They were all significantly more dangerous than his own. Decus had tried several times to coax Brute into letting him go with her, as backup and protection.

But Brute was always talked out of it by Richter. Seemed Richter had plans for Decus.

Decus sighed and dragged his feet down the Fortress stairs. He journeyed outside and sat lethargically on one of the large fallen pillars. He sighed and placed his head in his hand.

Things had definitely not gone as planned. Decus had joined the Vanguard thinking that it would be like the old days, going on quests with Alice and being a team. No, they were sent to different locations frequently, and he had few precious days to see her in. But with Alice's recent last-minute trips… those days of Cape Fortress reunion were few an far between. Of course, Decus dreaded t think of how much worse it would be if he wasn't in th Vanguard! Better to see her little hen not see her at all.

"What's wrong with you?"

Decus looked to his right and noticed that Brute's daughter was seated next to him.

"Oh… hello," he muttered at the 15-year-old. "It's my birthday."

"Happy birthday!" Marta grinned and clapped. Decus meekly smiled.

"Thanks. But… Alice is on a mission…" he mumbled. Marts raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for her to come back."

"You can still enjoy yourself," she argued. Decus thought, _Not without my dear Alice._ "It's not fair for you to just lounge about! I'm sure your subordinates have planned something..." she stated hopefully, trying to get Decus to brighten up.

"Why're you out here, Marta?" he asked, changing the topic. Marta's spunky face fell.

"Um… no reason."

"There is always a reason," Decus pointed out. Marta shrugged.

"Richter is getting on my nerves, nothing bad," she passed it off. Decus scoffed.

"Well, that's just Richter. He's a tight-ass," he reminded. "No need to get upset." Marta bit her lip.

"Yeah… sure…" she hopped off the pillar she had been seated on and shuffled her feet back inside. Apparently Decus had upset her.

Decus watched her leave before going back to his own time-killing.

He looked up at the clouds and thought that each of them looked like his darling little Alice.

* * *

"M'Lady!" a soldier saluted, "We're almost done chasing the Tethe'allans out!"

Alice glanced at the masked soldier. Richter had assigned new uniforms from the combat unit. She liked how they no longer had faces, easier to order them around when you didn't have to remember their names.

"Good, good," Alice chirped, snapping her rapier at a lone Tethe'allan. The young man ran. She grinned evilly. Alice did so love these "peace-keeping" assignments. She would always report some 'accidental casualties' from the other side. Alice claimed that they were coming at her with intent to kill so she was forced to break their arm, or something such as that.

She turned around and marched her way back to her other troops. They were finishing off the Tethe'allans, running them out of town. Triet did attract attention often.

As Alice strolled down the road to the main part of town, something caught her eye, a stall with odd little trinkets. She paused and looked at it. Good luck charms, dream-catchers, and various other nick-nacks were placed on the wooden structure, some hanging from above. Alice was about to leave when she remembered something.

"_Alice! Alice, my darling, don't forget, my birthday is in a few days! I'll return from my quest on the day, so have my present ready!"_

She pouted, she had almost forgotten. Alice then questioned whether or not she should really try to do anything for him. His birthday was today, and chances are they would not return to Cape Fortress in time. Sure, it was morning now, but the journey back could last all day, assuming that they finished up within thirty minutes.

A little something caught her eye, its purple shade reminding her of Decus. She rolled her eyes at herself. Alice honestly didn't know why she was doing this.

As she placed a small pile of gald on the stall and grabbed the object, she honestly couldn't understand why she was going out of her way to be nice. It felt foreign, yet she knew that she'd feel even worse if she did nothing. Decus was going to be 24 today.

But Alice couldn't stop her own feet as she rushed to the scene of final few Tethe'allans in town. She could not control her arm as it whipped them and forced them out. And she could not control her voice as it bellowed, "Move your feet, boys, I have somewhere to be!"

* * *

Alice arrived back at Cape Fortress late in the night. She had rushed the 14 hour trip and was approaching the ancient ruins at 11:43 PM. Her men were tired, but they knew better than to voice a complaint.

Alice, as she got closer and closer to the base, noticed something laid over one of the side-ways pillars. She narrowed her gaze, squinting to make out the object in the thick night-time darkness.

It looked a like it had white in it, but that was all she could see from her distance. The closer and closer she got, it soon became clear.

Decus was curled up on the pillar, asleep. Alice smirked slightly. Someone had tried to wait up for her.

The regiment behind her began to chatter about Sir Decus being sprawled on the ruins. Alice frowned and snapped at them in a hushed voice, "Get yourselves inside before I roast you over a spit and eat you for breakfast!" They all dispersed at her threats. Normally they wouldn't have taken Alice seriously, but just last week she had actually tied one new recruit up to a tree and set up a fire beneath the new girl.

Once her troops were gone, Alice quietly approached Decus's sleeping body. He was out cold. She suspected that he had been awake until maybe 11. She knew that he hadn't slept much, if at all, in the past days. Decus never slept on missions, he said it was because, "he just couldn't sleep knowing he was far from her."

Alice quickly walked inside and marched herself up to Decus's room. He always left his door open, just in case Alice ever wanted to come in. She snatched the camera that was on his desk and scurried back down to where Decus slept. It would soon be tomorrow. She only had about five minutes.

Alice kept dead silent as she kneeled down and aimed the lens at Decus's sleeping face. She giggled inwardly as she, just before taking the photo, placed his present on his chest. She captured both his face, and present in her picture, the small flash making a bright contrast to the thick night.

*CLICK*

Once the picture had been spit from the rickety old camera, practically a relic itself, she waved it back and forth to speed up the process of its development. She looked at it. Perfect! It had Decus's sleeping mug, mouth open a bit from his snoring, and the present she had bought him right below. And the time recorded on the photo for time of taken read '11:59'. Perfect.

She smirked at him as he snored lightly, a delicate rumble emitting from his throat.

Alice then paused. Had she just smiled at his snore? No, inconceivable!

Alice pouted t herself before laying the photo down on Decus's body with the lpurple leash and collar she had purchased that day. She hastily stalked off, uncomfortable with the thought that she had felt a certain amount of fondness for him, let alone anything. She blaimed it on her tiredness, she needed sleep too.

She'd need to be well rested if she was to deal with Decus's excited state. No doubt he would try to break down the door to her chambers if she wasn't up in time.

But Alice found herself not dreading it as much as usual.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oi! Let me just apologize for the slow pace. I _was_ going to have finished this on Friday and written at least 2 more chapters over the weekend. But then I got a nasty stomach virus and spent four days spewing _other things_ instead of literature. Well, I rushed parts of this chapter. Sorry, but I was ina hurry to get it to you all, and I'm more eager to write ch. 11. Ending sucks, and I'm sorry. But I promise I'll make it up to you. Anyway, I'm well again and will be writing up a storm this weekend.**

**_Review now and I won't tell you about my illness vomitting adventures! :D_**

**Chapter 10**

Alice hadn't noticed it at first, he always wore gloves. It took her a few weeks to finally catch on. She wished she had found out sooner.

She didn't like it when someone tampered with her pets, especially Decus.

"Is that an exsphere?" she asked sternly. Decus nodded with a heavy huff. He was training, except he was using two swords instead of one. Alice didn't like that either.

"Why do you have one? And why are you using two swords?!" she demanded. Decus took a few deep breathes before answering.

"Just… following orders… unless…" he inhaled, "You'd like to override them, my dear!"

Alice rolled her eyes before getting up from her seated position to leave.

"Where are you… going?" Decus puffed. Alice waved her hand nonchalantly as she left.

"Somewhere else, you smell!" she snapped. She would not tell Decus what her true objective was; it would imply that she cared about him. And she couldn't have that.

* * *

"Richty~ Could I have a word with you?" Alice sweetly asked as she skipped up to the taller and older half-elf. He sneered.

"What?"

"Well, Richty," she giggled. "It seems that you've been a bit naughty, haven't you? Going behind Brute's back with some special assignments and whatnot."

Richter narrowed his gaze at Alice, "What are you implying?"

"Implying? Who's implying?" Alice shrugged. "No, I'm _warning_ you. Warning you of things you should not do." Alice playfully waved her rapier. Richter scoffed.

"Oh are you? And what should you be warning me about?" he growled.

"Well, as fate would have it, you've picked one of my little slaves to be one of your guinea pigs," Alice sighed. "And I just can't have that, you understand."

Richter shot her a dangerous look. She took no heed.

"So, Richty, I'm warning you against any future actions you might have in mind that could possibly threaten or disrupt my slave's abilities," Alice scolded. "Because I don't like that you've ordered him, stupid as he is, to wield an exsphere. You and I both know how dangerous they can be," Alice snapped her rapier in her hand.

"Alice," Richter snarled, "You really are conceited."

Alice frowned. She paused before saying, "Richty have you been-"

"STOP calling my Richty," Richter barked violently. "Because as much as you'd like to think you have some control over me, you don't. And as much as you'd like to think you could someday run the Vanguard, you won't. So _I_ suggest that you stop trying to threaten me and go make sure that pathetic little lap dog, Decus, remembers to follow orders." Richter was towering over Alice, a certain amount of vicious malevolence in his tone. Alice didn't say anything. "Because _I'm_ the one who holds the power around here," he hissed.

She hesitated, not sure how to respond. It had been a very long time since she had been intimidated.

"And you can go ahead and tell Brute what I've done," Richter added, "Because even if he didn't approve my actions beforehand, he'd certainly agree with me now."

As Richter stalked away, Alice was left alone in the hallway. She was speechless, and admittedly scared.

She no longer liked Richter, he would be a future rival, she could tell.

* * *

Alice had carried on her life normally, completing missions and abusing her troops. Her usual procedures for the week.

That is, until the meeting was called.

One week after Alice's confrontation with Richter, a Vanguard-wide meeting was called, summoning all division leaders and their regiments to the throne room.

So here she was, standing straight like a general, with Hawk behind her and her men behind him.

To her right, Decus stood, not so professionally, as he stole quick glances and waves her way. She rolled her eyes.

Before her was Brute, seated on the Cape Fortress ancient throne, Richter on his right, and his daughter seated in a chair on his left. She looked rather nervous. Alice didn't care for her. Marta was far too uninvolved with the Vanguard to call herself a recruit, yet she acted like she was the vice-president. Marta was far too sheltered to be allowed in Vanguard activities, let alone anything else, yet she acted like she had seen the world and knew all truths.

Alice hated it.

"Members of the Vanguard!" Brute's thundering voice boomed throughout the ranks. "I have gathered you here today to announce a new realization I have come to. As you know, our mission is to defend ourselves from the Tethe'allans. But…" Brute cleared his throat. "In order to do this, we must first raise Sylvarant into a respectable nation. And to do that, we must look to the old ways. We must," he paused, "Resurrect the Sylvarant Dynasty."

There was a small silence that spread across the room. Like a short and brief plague, realization was thrust down upon the Vanguard.

Brute has become ambitious.

But to Alice, she only thought: _Richter_ has become ambitious.

"To do this, we shall begin a long term and collaborative effort that will utilize all Vanguard divisions and combine all efforts," Brute continued. "We are going to find out way to the mystic realm of the Ginnugagap and seek out Ratatosk's core. With it, we will be able to wield the mana cannon, which will be our founding army." Brute's heavy voice drifted over the crowd, filling their influential heads with new ideas and new hopes.

There was an applause.

Alice looked shocked, she glanced to her side, hoping to find a similar expression on her old friend's features. But Decus looked completely aloof, he was just smiling like usual.

"How can you say that?!"

Alice's head shot up. Marta, the usually quiet-during-meetings daddy's girl was standing and pointing accursedly at her father.

"Daddy, what's wrong with you? The Sylvarant Dynasty?" she protested. Alice's annoyance rose. True, she didn't agree with what Richter had plotted, but Marta's open disgust with the idea made her cringe even more.

As Marta's idealist voice continued to refuse her father's ultimatum, Richter quietly dismissed the Vanguard. Obviously he did not want them to see nor hear Marta's point of view.

That day there was a decisive shift in the Vanguard tides.

Alice did not like it.

* * *

"Were you even listening to what Brute was saying?!" Alice growled at Decus. He had followed her back to her office and began to platter on about something that meant nothing to her.

"Huh? Sure," Decus reassured. "Something about the Sylvarant Dynasty and all that," he chuckled. "But Alice, my sweet, were _you_ listening? He said collaborative effort! Do you know what that means?"

"It means that all of our cards are in one hand. We're investing everything in one thing," Alice chanted while pacing. "This disrupts everything."

"We'll get to spend more time together!" Decus sighed happily. "Blissful, I say. Give my compliments to Brute!" he laughed, lounging in the guest chair of Alice's office. When Decus finished his sentence, Alice's rapier found its way to his head, sharply whapping his ear.

"IDIOT! Don't you know what this all means?" she growled. "My plans are ruined!"

Decus gave Alice a rather blank look, "Plans? We had plans? Why Alice," he grinned, "You ought to tell me in advance, I hardly have the time to freshen up! But maybe I can try out that new cologne I bought…"

*SMACK*

"My plans you dolt!" Alice barked. "My plans for power. Richter… is proving to be far more imperialistic than I had anticipated." Decus blinked a few times.

"What can I do?" he peeped. Alice glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Unfortunately the only thing you can do is follow orders. If you start disobeying, no doubt Richter will come straight to me," she muttered. "He already knows I have bigger plans than simply being the Vanguard Combat Leader." Decus nodded dumbly.

"Alice," Decus stood up and walked before her, as she stalked back and forth in front of him. "Alice, do stop walking, it's hard to talk to you when you move."

"Too bad," she mumbled bitterly. Decus jut out his arm, halting her from her pacing. She stopped in front of him.

"Make it good, I'm trying to think," she barked. Decus smiled and gave her head a small pat. Alice made a move to bite his hand. She missed.

"Ah, dear little Alice," he sighed. "Relax. You are the esteemed leader of the Vanguard Combat Unit, you are feared and respected throughout the world, and most importantly, you have a dashing knight at your service," Decus declared, Alice snorted at him in mock amusement. "Nobody, not even the Goddess herself, shall take that away from you. Therefore, no reason to fret!"

"You really are stupid," Alice snapped. "I want more than just to be just a vigilante group's general. I would much enjoy ruling my own government," she informed. "It has higher stakes, more thrill." Decus rolled his eyes with a grin and plopped back down.

"Indeed," he sighed. "But please calm down. It twists my heart strings to see you so distressed!" he melodramatically flung a hand to his forehead and swooned in his seat.

"Pssssh," Alice grumbled. Decus really was stupid. But… in all his silliness and stupidity, he did manage to make her forget about Richter. She was now preoccupied with trying not to laugh at him as he made his exaggerated movements.

Alice thought, why was he so silly? He never used to be. Had it simply come with age? Had something happened to his brain while they had been apart for those few months?

Only Decus would know.

* * *

"Good morning, lovely!"

"Too early, go away!"

*CLICK*

"Happy birthday!" Decus declared, grabbing the new picture. Today, Alice was eighteen. It was close to 8 AM, and he had woken her up. He made it sound like an emergency while knocking.

Alice's half-asleep face soon transformed and morphed into something only a berserk banshee could rival in rage.

"DID YOU JUST TAKE A PICTURE OF ME WITH BED HEAD?!?"

Decus smiled as he tucked the photo into his pocket, "Of course not, darling, there was no film in it!"

Well, at least he could now say she was awake. And that she would be when Brute made his stop by her office. Decus had been visited first. There was a surprise visit to all division leaders, explaining their to-be missions and effort assignments. Apparently, Richter was chewing out all the Vanguard who weren't up yet.

Decus knew Alice usually slept in until 9.

"There better not have been film in there!" she barked as she slammed the door shut and stalked back to get herself ready and clean herself up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is this… a cake? Because it doesn't look like one," Alice scoffed. Decus rolled his eyes.

"Well it is, I'm just not a very good decorator," he admitted. "Now please try it! It tastes good, at least that what my troops told me." Decus thumbed over his shoulder at the table of recruits behind him. They were currently in the Vanguard galley.

Alice put her life on the line and swallowed the baked good. It actually tasted better than anything Alice had tasted before. Whatever recipe Decus had used this year, it had worked.

But she would not tell him this. It would be far too outwardly nice.

"Meh, it's ok," she sighed, waving her hand in a so-so manner. Decus's face fell.

"Ah, and I thought this year's recipe was the one. Looks like I'll have to go with something else next time!" he sighed. Alice shuddered at the thought of any other cake recipe he might try. She had been fed almond, chocolate, carrot, vanilla, butterscotch, plum, ginger, and rum cake over her eight times of Decus trying to cook. She dreaded the thought of what other type of cakes there could be.

Yet there was a small part of her that enjoyed the special dedication Decus gave to her birthday each year, always something new. He was always trying. She grew aggrivated with when there was an abnormal warm spot in her heart. Nostalgia be damned.

"Ok, besides the cake!" Decus clapped his hands together, "I've got a whole day planned for us!"

"I'm busy," Alice waved her hand nonchalantly. She lied. She did so love to watch Decus squirm.

"WHAT?!" and Alice thought Decus looked depressed when she didn't compliment the cake. He had a certain atmosphere of attemptive suicide.

"You heard me, I'm busy," she sighed and got up, preparing to leave.

"B-b-but I've asked around and you weren't assigned any missions…." He muttered.

"Just got it, this morning. Commander Brute wants me to go rid the area surrounding the Otherworldly Gate of any Tethe'allan threats," she relayed.

Decus frowned deeply as Alice left. He shoved the cake to his right. His men turned and muttered before switching back to his table.

"Did she like it, Sir?" one asked curiously.

"No," Decus pouted. "And she has a mission."

"Can we have the left-overs?" one of the new men cheerfully peeped, he was quickly smacked by a senior field-agent. Only the very niave or very new would ask such a question.

"No you may not!" Decus snapped. "What if Alice changes her mind and wants some? No, you… what ever your name was, go run laps. Learn your lesson!"

The new soldier was shooed off by his fellow espionage agents. The others sat down at the tabled Decus was seated at. They chatted amongst themselves about miscellaneous events.

"So, Sir, is it true that we're going to have a new mission soon? Like the Combat Unit is getting?"

Decus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we're being shipped out to the… Ginnug-something soon. And Brute says you'll be receiving a commander, his name is… Let's see what was it? Oh yeah, Magnar or something like that," Decus informed lethargically. His mind was still on Alice and the ruined birthday plans he had made.

He had so looked forward to it! He had arranged for the two of them to go to Altamira and take a day off for the Casino. Now that Alice was eighteen, she could get in. He thought it would be fun. And he knew that Alice would enjoy such a trip. Gambling and the ability to rule over other people's money would make her happy.

But she had a mission.

"Sir, Richter's calling for you!"

Decus grumbled unintelligibly under his breath as he sluggishly got up and reported for work.

Yes, things in the Vanguard had taken a change. And a fast one. Over the next week, Decus would be giving his troops new uniforms, ones made to look like Papal Knights. All division leaders would be assigned territories in which to search for Centurion cores.

Soon they would be preparing to leave for the Ginnugagap.


	11. Chapter 11

**One and a half weeks and 4,00 words later.......... It is here. Sorry for my extremely slow posting speed, but school is very busy right now. But it will get un-busy after this week, so my activity should go up. Also, a special thanks to Dr. Bob for DISTRACTING me while I was trying to write. Thanks Bob-O, those pictures and videos were great. Anyway, we're getting into more seriousand game-cannon material. WONDERFUL, we're moving along nicely, and I'm stoked for future events.**

**_Reviewing means I might share with you the secrets of the universe. Maybe._**

**Chapter 11**

Towering huge and glowing a faint red, there it stood. Like an imprint in their heads, the archway of the gate burned into their memory forever. None of them would ever forget this sight.

"Stay here, I'll go on alone," Richter's terse voice ordered. His command carried in the pregnant silence that had developed. All present Vanguard members were not speaking, and hadn't for quite some time. They had just stood, staring up at the structure before them.

He called it the Ginnugagap, but the only thing Decus could describe it as was, 'The Gate to Hell'. Alice could only note how frighteningly close it looked like Niflheim; this fact made her squirm in her skin. A faint ripple of old fear coursed through her.

As Richter progressed past the first archway, a second could be seen in the distance, several Vanguard members began to fidget, displaying signs of possibly deserting. Alice noticed, from the corner of her eye, one member start to scoot away, breaking the strict lines they had held.

Her twinges of panic made her revert to her instincts. Abusive ones. She drew her rapier and spun around to face the traitor.

"SCUM! You don't leave the middle of a mission!" she hissed. The Vanguard recruit paused after being hit sharply with the weapon. Alice kicked her, "Get back in line before I throw you into that abyss!" She pointed at the edge of the demonic landscape. The platform they were currently on looked to be hovering over a black hole to the center of the earth. She swung the whip-like toy several more times before pausing to breathe.

Hawk began to softly chastise the Vanguard, keeping Alice from further abusing the young girl. Alice angrily turned back around, taking her position back at the lead of her division. Decus was looking at her.

"What?!" she snapped.

"Go easy on them," Decus suggested softly, "This place… it makes them scared."

"Well they should toughen up!" Alice scoffed, "They're in the Vanguard now, real soldiers aren't afraid! Only meek little minute men are scared of this place."

Decus paused before quietly adding, "I'm scared too." Alice pretended not to hear him. She crossed her arms and turned her head from him, grunting slightly as she went.

He glanced at her. He bit back a statement. Decus knew Alice despised talking too much in front of her troops. He would have to hold in his comments until later.

But he thought loudly, _You're scared too. I can tell._

* * *

After returning from the Ginnugagap, Richter had immediately dispatched units to various locations. Some were sent to the Gaoracchia Forest, others to Lake Umacy.

Decus was ordered to go to the Temple of Earth. He had to find something called Solum's Core.

Alice hadn't been sent anywhere, she couldn't figure out why. She knew Richter was suspicious of her ambitions, few weren't, but she was still a valued member of the Vanguard.

Alice was commanded to stay at Cape Fortress until further notice, under house arrest. Alice couldn't quell the feeling that Richter's odd missions of late were due to his success at the Ginnugagap. She knew he had come out of there with something. What, she still did not know.

* * *

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" Alice yelped. She was currently sitting casually outside the entrance to Cape Fortress, a book of ancient history in her hands. Reading seemed to be her only outlet, besides abusing her monsters or troops.

"Huh? Oh, I'm… going on a walk…" Marta's meek voice squeaked. Judging by her unusually shy reaction, Alice knew something was going on. She narrowed her gaze.

"Nobody leaves. Richter told me to make sure nobody leaves unless they've been given explicit instructions to do so," Alice barked. She was lying, but Marta wouldn't know that, would she? No, Alice felt like rattling the poor girl's cage a bit. See how stupid 'Daddy's little princess' was.

"WHAT?!" Marta gasped. "But… that's…" She was stammering and began to pace a bit. Marta looked to be contemplating something bigger than Alice had predicted. Something must _really_ be wrong. She quirked an eyebrow up.

"How far were you planning to walk? A mile maybe, or," Alice grinned manically, "Were you going to hoof it all the way to Iselia?" Marta froze.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sweet little Martmart," Alice giggled, "You're far too predictable. I mean, who goes for a casual walk this early in the morning, and with a weapon," Alice motioned at Marta's wrist spinner. "Truly Martmart, be smarter in planning these things."

Marta frowned deeply and looked skeptically at Alice.

"There is no ban on leaving… is there?"

"Now what gave you that idea?" Alice smiled sweetly.

"Are you going to let me go?" Marta asked with a measurable amount of pleading in her voice. Alice really was relishing her choice to sit out here.

"Sure, go ahead and run away! What kid doesn't want to run away from home once in there life?" Alice shrugged and waved her on. Then she flashed Marta a toothy grin, "But, just as a little tip, when your dearest daddy-kins sends me off to go _find_ you, remember that I don't really take mercy on girls like yourself."

Marta flinched. She shuddered a bit at the bitter and spiteful nature of Alice's threat. The younger girl didn't say anything, she scampered back inside.

Alice returned to her reading, a new fervor in her actions. Scaring Marta like that had certainly satisfied her thirst for a mission.

For now.

She looked down at the ancient scripture that she could read instinctively from deciphering her demon book of old.

_The Legend of Ratatosk_

* * *

"What's with the face?" Alice sighed, "Your mission was a success, right?" Decus had just returned from his excursion into the Tethe'allan's Earth Temple. He had retrieved the assigned object, yet… he was abnormally quiet. He seemed to be sad.

"Yes. That's the problem."

Now Alice was really confused.

"Pardon? Decus that's a good thing, last I checked," she reminded.

"Yes. But my new mission…" Decus swallowed but did not finish. He… could hardly comprehend what he had just been told to do, none the less recite it.

"What's the new mission?" Alice asked. Decus shuddered and ran his hands through his hair.

"Palmacosta…"

"What about it?" she asked, softer than usual. Alice knew Decus wouldn't be this choked up over nothing. And with all the strange activities in the Vanguard recently, Alice wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Richter could be doing anything.

"I… have to… massacre them," Decus whispered.

"What?"

"Kill them… Richter wants me to… kill the people in Palmacosta and… burn it down," Decus shivered. Alice's mind had stopped. Simple halted.

Kill the people of Palmacosta?

Why?

"Why?" she gasped. "What possible reason could there…" It occurred to her. Alice knew that the Palmacosta division of the Vanguard had been struggling with their missions. They had fallen short and they weren't as strong as the needed to be. But most of all, they never heeded the commands Richter delivered. They would only follow orders direct from Brute.

Richter was picking off the weak and disobedient links.

"Alice… what do I do?" Decus looked at her pleadingly. "I don't want to kill all those people."

"You have to," she muttered. "Richter… will no doubt attack you if you defy him. He's… He has too much power. Too much sway in the Vanguard activities. He thinks too highly of himself." Decus looked to his feet shamefully.

"I'm supposed to use this thing," Decus dug in his pocket and produced a shining object. It looked like a glowing closed flower bud. Alice stared, it was beautiful. It radiated a certain amount of chaos and power. She had to tear her eyes from it. Temptation graced her eyes.

"What is it?" Alice asked curiously.

"Solum's Core. One of those Centurion things Richter talks about…I have to use it to change my appearance," Decus mumbled. "We're…" he swallowed, "Going to frame Llyod Irving for the attack on Palmacosta."

"WHAT?!" Alice yelped. "That's…… Has Richter gone mental?!"

"I don't know! B-but… that's why he made me get an exsphere and train with two swords…" Decus hissed. "He's been using me!" He slammed his fist down on Alice's desk. She jumped slightly. Decus didn't usually get so angry.

"Um…" she swallowed, "Decus… I know you don't want to do this but… you have to…"

"How?" Decus looked straight into Alice's eyes. "I've never killed before." She sympathized with him. Since he was in the Espionage division, murder wasn't on his agenda, much unlike the rest of the Vanguard.

"I'm sorry, I know you haven't," Alice muttered. "But… you _have_ to. Richter might kill you himself if he thinks you're not loyal." Decus frowned.

"Alice… how can you so easily take lives on your missions, yet I can't even stomach the idea of killing anything more than a monster?" Decus murmured sadly. He was ashamed of himself. Being a leader in the Vanguard, he should be able to do anything put before him. And he could, for the most part. He was physically strong enough to do anything asked of him.

But mentally, he was still weak.

Alice bit her lip and gingerly patted his shoulder, "Look… I know it's tough. Murder isn't casual the first time…" Alice thought back to the first time she killed… Eight years ago…

"Was it hard?" Decus asked.

"No," Alice flatly stated. "I didn't even know I'd done it… until the adrenaline wore off…" She remembered all too well the pure rush she had had when setting the whole orphanage on fire. When Mr. Greggors and those stupid travelers had raced down the hill and tried in vain to put it out.

And when they almost caught her getting away, that stupid orphanage director had grabbed her. That was when she pushed him… off the cliff.

"I'm sorry."

Alice blinked back to the present. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry that you had to do that," Decus's gaze fell.

"Do what?"

"I know what you did in Hima. You… killed them… All because…" he grunted.

"Shut up," Alice leaned back in her chair, "Really, let's not talk about it. I don't want to."

"Ok."

Alice stood and brushed some invisible lint from her clothing. "Ok, Dumbo, time for you to go. Unless you have anything else to say?"

Decus's jaw dropped. "But… Alice… I could really use some advice right now. I… don't want to be alone…"

"I've already given you some. Do as you're told," she snapped. Alice crossed her arms and turned around, encouraging his exit. She didn't want to be around anyone right now. Old memories had remerged. It wasn't very fun for her. She still felt vulnerable about it, the nagging bite of guilt. It was faint, from years of being dulled, but it was still there. Alice hated it.

"Alice… please? I… could use some support," Deucs begged. "I… don't want to kill those people!" Now she began to feel remorse for making Decus feel bad. His voice was unsure and needy, and all she was doing was rejecting him. Her stomach sank, and she put on a harsher front.

Alice growled, "Shut up already!" she shouted. "You have to, don't you get it?! Richter will _kill you_ if you don't do as he says! That's… that's why he wants to attack Palmacosta…" Alice's voice dropped to a serious and low tone. "The recruiting station there… They don't take commands from Richter… only from Brute…"

Decus paused. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at Alice pleadingly. He so badly just wanted her to say that he wouldn't have to kill those people. Somehow, even if she lied to him, he knew that if Alice said he didn't have to, then it would turn out ok.

She did not answer his prayers.

* * *

"How do I look?" Decus asked in a dull voice. He was not very enthusiastic.

"Just like him," Alice nodded. "You'll be convincing enough. Just remember to go on and on about Martel and judgment and that stuff." Decus nodded blankly, his now amber eyes were foggy. Alice knew he didn't want to go through with this mission. Right now they were camped outside Palmacosta, readying for their midnight siege.

Alice sighed, rolled her eyes, and added, "Relax, will you? You'll do fine."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Decus mumbled. He looked back at Alice, "Do I really have to go through with this?"

"Do you want to die?" Alice snapped. Decus shook his head solemnly. She stuck out her hand, his two swords in them.

"Go."

Decus sluggishly took the weapons, "Alice…"

"Stop it, Decus. You have to."

Decus added bluntly, "Then I don't want you to go with me. Don't come."

Alice furrowed her brows, "I'm sorry, what? Decus, this is my mission too! Brute's brat has run off, and she's in _that_ city!" Alice furiously pointed at Palmacosta. "She ran away and pilfered something important from Richter."

"Then send your men in!" Decus whined, "Make Hawk do it! Hell, my men will do it! They're all disguised as Papal Knights anyhow, it can only help! Just…" Decus looked down at his feet. "I don't want you there."

"Why?" Alice asked sternly.

"Because…" Decus inhaled and exhaled deeply, "If you're there I don't know if I could do it. I… don't want you to see me-"

Alice sighed agitatedly, "I've seen death, you idiot. I have more expertise on the matter than you! I'm not bothered by it."

Decus nodded. "I know but…." He bit his lip, "I just… Don't want you to see me like that…" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you're so-"

"I'm serious, Alice," Decus interrupted. He gave her a grave look and pleadingly took her hand, "Please? I… don't think I can go through with this if you're there."

Alice felt that nagging monster again. Guilt, sympathy, remorse, affection. Emotion. Her brain told her to hit Decus and do her job. To use her power and obey her orders. Her heart wanted her to comfort her dear friend. To agree to stay at camp and let her regiment do the task.

She opened her mouth, with every intention of barking an insult and smacking Decus in the face. But her tongue was traitorous, "Alright." Alice suddenly felt very odd. Had she just… agreed to stay behind? To let others do her job, let someone else take advantage of the situation?

Agreed to let Decus face this alone? She lost feeling of a functioning brain. She was simply, silently, contemplating what made her say that. Why did she agree? And why was she not taking it back right now? It seemed her jaw had betrayed her too.

"Thank you," Decus breathed. Alice sat back down with a noticeable amount of numb apathy.

She listened dumbly as Magnar informed Decus of approaching midnight. They had to leave. She was not fazed when the soldiers gathered, in their metal suits, or when they began to march out. Decus had told her regiment to go find Marta without her.

Then he was saying good bye.

"Alice, sweet Alice," Decus softly cooed, "If…. If I…. don't come back. If they fight back… Then… Go ahead and open my Iron Maiden, alright? Anything of mine that has worth is…"

"Shut up." Alice found herself ordering. She hated thoughts of encroaching death. Decus talking about his own made her nauseous. He wouldn't die… no. He couldn't…. could he?

"Farewell then," Decus smiled meekly, with a mouth other than his own. He turned and began to leave, catching up with his men.

Alice stared and let the picture of fading red burn into the back of her eyes.

* * *

The town was burning before his eyes. Well, not his own eyes. The swords he bore were staining with the blood of countless amounts of innocent citizens. He had killed men, women, children. He thanked Martel that the fire was bright enough to keep him from seeing the dead bodies. Soon the flames would engulf the corpses and shrivel them from anyone's sight.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to see them anymore…

From the corner of his eye, Decus caught site of a group of people fleeing. Some had managed to get out. Decus turned, preparing to leap after them, but stopped.

He had to leave _some_ alive. So they could tell the tale of Llyod and the Church destroying Palmacosta. Someone…. Has to lie about it.

Decus felt his head spin and his stomach lurch. Yes, his adrenaline rush of battle was wearing off…. It was beginning to sink in. Decus meagerly made his way to one of his men.

"We're leaving…"

"But, sir! We… We haven't found Marta yet… What if she's…." the soldier peeped.

"Then she's dead! But we're leaving," He repeated. Decus could no longer stand the smell of the burning city. It…. Was too much. He began to stalk away without his troops, heading back to the secret camp.

* * *

"You look rough."

"…………"

"Did you fail?"

"………………"

"………Decus? Decus… Can you change back?"

"………"

"Decus? DECUS!? Dammit, are you listening?!" Alice brought up her hand, ready to smack the back of Decus's foreign head. He grabbed her arm.

"Please…. Don't. I've… had a hard night," Decus mumbled before sitting down next to her. Alice lowered her arm and closed her book. She had just reached the chapter about Centurions.

They just sat there, for a while. Saying nothing, doing nothing. Decus took solace in being in Alice's company as he reveled in his actions. Alice was glad that Decus hadn't suffered from any permanent injuries. By the looks of things, it had gone smoothly as planned.

Finally, Alice broke the quiet, "Can you change back?" Decus nodded. He took a deep breathe and clenched his hand to his chest, pulling the core from within him.

Alice winced at Decus's pained expression. It was hurting him to remove it… Alice had a new found respect for the small orb. Small beads of sweat developed on his forehead as Solum's Core transferred from Decus's body to his hand. Alice watched as his clothes became the familiar white and black. His soft and dull ice eyes cast off the brown coat, as his odd hair did the same.

Alice felt herself relax at the sight of her all too familiar Decus. Her little lap dog was back.

"Thanks," she muttered. Decus slowly nodded. She could see the distress in his features. Obviously this had taken a toll on him. She glanced downwards and saw his bloody swords. They were a sickening foggy scarlet.

"Did… did you find Marta?" Alice asked quietly. Decus shook his head. Alice couldn't find it in her to mind. She was more concerned with the abnormal silence. She didn't like it. Decus was perky, eager, and always spoiling her with attention and affection. Where was her friend? Her companion?

"Are you going to say anything?" she asked a bit annoyed. Decus looked at her. There was a deep pain in his eyes. The sort of thing you see in a person before they go over the edge. "Decus…"

"Alice… I killed women… Children… created orphans…" Decus bent over himself, hanging his head in his hands. "I shouldn't be here, the devil needs to take me now."

"Stop it. Don't talk like that, Dumbo," Alice commanded, deciding to take the stronger position. She stood and stomped her feet in front of him. "Snap out of it you great bafoon!"

Decus did not respond. Alice smacked his head, he looked up.

"Did you hear me? I said stop talking like that, you hear?! You're still of use to me, so don't go committing suicide now," Alice demanded.

"I wasn't going to," Decus murmured. "But thank you for the compliment."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Wasn't a compliment," she sat back down. They sat for several more minutes of silence.

"Does it go away?" Decus meekly asked. Alice looked at him. She knew this conversation. She had an odd memory of the very same words coming from her own mouth… Many years ago.

"Not really. You just learn to live with it," she responded.

* * *

When they returned to Cape Fortress, Decus had entered an odd sort of mental state. He wasn't talking much. Alice knew that he just needed time to come to terms with his actions.

But Richter didn't like it, he was skeptical. Richter wanted all of the Vanguard in tip-top shape, ready to strike again.

So Alice took manners into her own hands. She began to give Decus the time of day, take him with her on her personal exsphere hunts. She didn't really act nice, but she was spending time with him. She had to make sure he wasn't kicked out. She needed everyone she could get on her side.

And it slowly began to help. Slowly. But Decus was always mentioning some smell. Some odd odor that Alice could not detect.

"It smells like something is burning!" he would exclaim. Alice never smelled it.

One day, Decus started wearing cologne, to mask the burning scent from his nostrils. The amount steadily increased until the only thing you could smell was the strength of the cologne. It was so over powering that many of Decus's regiment requested transfers.

Alice had to stop spending time with him. She couldn't take the scent.

"You stink!" Alice exclaimed when Decus first entered her office with one whole nasty bottle lathered on himself.

"Oh, you're just intoxicated by this aroma! It's called Eau du Seduction~" he laughed. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Did you get your area assignments? Mine was delivered this morning," she asked casually while finishing the final chapter to her book.

Decus nodded his head, "What is your area? Maybe we both have the same ones!" he hopefully exclaimed.

"No idiot, every division has different locations. I've got Meltokio, Asgard, Luin, and Iselia," Alice waved. She was engrossed in the scripture before her. After reading everything she had been, new plans and plots were beginning to form in her clever mind. All the things Richter never told the Vanguard was a dangerous game.

Decus looked down, "I've go Flanoir, Sybak, the Temple of Lightning, and…..." he swallowed. "Palmacosta." Alice did not react.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you trade with me? I'll cover any if you would watch Palmacosta for me… I don't know if I can ever step foot in there again," he sighed.

"Baby," Alice commented with an annoyed sigh. Her tender behavior had dissolved immediately after that night. Decus began to beg her with all his might to take the bloodied and ruined city off his hands.

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll take that stupid port town off your list."

That day, Decus would spend the rest of the evening thanking Alice and worshipping the ground she walked upon. He would then remember that it was the day that he had been in the Vanguard for 600 days.

600 days with Alice. Decus would take his own picture that night, worshipping the milestone. Only 165 days left.

*CLICK*


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! So, everyone, you'll be happy to know that I will now be able to write more and on a more frequent basis. The play I have been Stage-Managing for has been performed, so my free time is once again existant. Anyway, this chapter is kinda..... Well, I worked on it for a while and there is lots of stuff I wanted to add in, but I'm mostly waiting and building up for future chapters. I'm trying not to rush things.I hope you like it.**

**_If you review, I'll give you a peice of cake._**

**Chapter 12**

"People of Palmacosta! I come to you with a new hope! You have worked hard to rebuild your city. It has been a long three months since the attack, but I offer you a light for the future. A candle in the dark. The Vanguard is here to protect you! Our efforts have taken an offensive turn, now that Tethe'alla and the church are attacking. Even our beloved hero, Lloyd Irving, has turned on us! The only people we can count on are ourselves!"

The developing crowd began to scream in agreement. The vulnerable and victimized Palmacosta people were easily led. Just as Brute had manipulated them before, they were being manipulated now. But not by the towering and thundering Commander Brute. Not by the quiet and plotting Richter.

But by the blood-hungry and clever Combat Unit Leader.

"I have brought you a present, Palmacosta," a light-hearted laughter echoed over the cheers. "We have caught a Church spy trying to come back and infiltrate the city. He's a priest from Meltokio. Now tell me, mighty Sylvaranti, what do we think of that?"

The growing group roared in displeasure. They were thirsty for vengeance.

Snapping her fingers, Alice commanded her soldiers to shove the Tethe'allan priest into the massive gathering of angered Palmacostans. Many of them were widows and widowers. Orphans. Some were now the only living member of their families. The buildings were still being reconstructed. The town still had open wounds.

How better to gain support than to throw some salt at them?

The crowd instantly started to kick and beat at the defenseless priest. But, of course, the man did not help his own case.

"Filthy Sylvaranti! You'll all pay for this! Pay for this is hell, you will! Eternal damnation to you all!" he shouted in vain.

Alice only chuckled light-heartedly as he was brutally beaten by the crowd. She turned and strode off her podium, motioning for Hawk to follow.

"Hawkie, be a dear and ask around for any signs of the Chosen. Richter's in the market for one," she sighed blissfully. "I'll be leaving soon on more rounds to the Human Ranches."

Things had been going well so far. Three months ago, the Blood Purge had taken place. One month ago, Alice had been put in charge of her select cities. She ran Palmacosta with an iron and easily wielded fist. Asgard was easily patrolled, it was the neutral territory. But Vanguard support was growing.

But Iselia was a different story. That little town of Oracles held a strong faith in the Chosen and the Church. No doubt because the Chosen of Regeneration had come from there. Alice could not sway their beliefs.

And Meltokio… Well, Alice was the looming cloud. The people there feared a Vanguard attack, yet they antagonized them with their petty remarks and vicious actions. Alice's patrols were the small reminder of the possible onslaught.

Yes, life was good for her. She had gained some of the power she desired. She had figured out Richter's plan, and how to utilize it and twist it into her own menacing plot.

She was on top of the world.

* * *

Decus was a different story. He could not outright act as Alice did. Espionage meant subtlety. So his men disguised themselves as Papal knights frequently and infiltrated towns, wreaking havoc where they went.

As Decus counted the days. The only thing that could distract him for the crimes he assisted in committing every day, horrible crimes, was the blissful hope that Alice would soon love him as he loved her.

But there was a growing confidence deep in Decus, along with his deep faith in the Iron Maiden. He had started to increase in strength by leaps and bounds. He grew slowly bolder. Decus couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with Solum's Core.

The shining little golden orb reminded Decus of Alice. Well, of her eyes. He thought of the core dearly and often would stare at it for hours on end when he was unable to coordinate a meeting with his beloved little princess.

And that's where he was right now; lying on a hill outside of Luin, day dreaming, the core lay on his stomach.

Decus was dreaming of a future that he knew would most likely never happen. He dreamt that Alice had finally told him she loved him back, that they had left the Vanguard forever and abandoned all the ambitious plots. He dreamt that all Alice wanted in life was to stay with him.

Yes, he knew it was impossible. Alice would always be trying to gain more power; that was part of what made her so endearing. But you can't blame a guy for hoping.

"Sir!" one of the Vanguard saluted. "Another unit is approaching, I can't identify them though." Decus opened one eye and tiredly stared up at the knight-disguised soldier. He exhaled deeply before rocking upward and waving a hand.

"Ahhhh, which direction?" Decus sighed while taking the spy-glass from the soldier. He was pointed in the appropriate direction.

As Decus peered through the magnifying tube, he saw a strictly held line and a figure at the head. The regiment was far off, but Decus could barely make out the palely dressed leader.

Was it….?

Then there was an unintelligible sound wave and the leader of the unit began to attack one of the troops.

It was.

"ALLLIIICCCCEEE!!!" Decus shouted, waving his hands high in the air and jumping up and down. He hoped his signals would reach her.

"ALICE! Up here!" he shouted once more before beginning his sprint down the hill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh no…." Alice groaned when she heard the passionate yell of her name. She glanced upwards and saw the jumping figure of an all too familiar bone-headed man. He began to run down the hill. There would be no avoiding him.

"Hold your noses, boys," Alice grunted, "Here comes the bumbling bafoon himself."

"Allllliii-i-iiccceeeeeeee, I d-don't think I c-can st-stoooooooop," Decus's voice hollered as he came barreling down the hill. It was a very high and pretty steep slope. His momentum was increasing ten fold as he faltered for balance. Decus stumbled a few times before, right at the base of the grassy hill, tripping and tumbling right to Alice's feet.

"Hmm, how appropriate," Alice commented lethargically. "Hello idiot."

"Alice~ I think I hurt my back. And legs. And arm. Ugh," Decus moaned painfully.

"Get over it."

"So cold, my dear. You really should stop being so shy towards me," Decus chuckled.

The troops behind Alice began to snicker at Decus's casual remarks. Alice turned and flashed them all a death glare. They hushed quickly.

"What are you doing this close to Luin, my sweet?" Decus grinned from the ground.

"Passing through," Alice yawned. "I'm going to look for more exspheres." She began to examine her fingernails. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait! You can't just pop in here and not let me treat you for your trouble! You must have been traveling for a long distance, please rest a while!" Decus offered graciously. The men in the lines began to nod and mutter agreements. They had been walking from Iselia.

Alice did not share their sentiments. She wanted to avoid Decus. He was far too much trouble for his worth.

"Sorry, we're on a tight schedule," she snapped before waving her rapier, signaling the troops to resume their march. Decus shot up, ignoring the awkward way he had smacked onto his back.

"No! Alice, please? It has been eons since we last spoke! You must stay! I might go insane, darling, please?" he begged, clasping his hands together and jogging to keep pace. Alice clenched her jaw as she continued to move, quickening the pace. She did not answer.

"Alice, wait up! Are you trying to race me or something?" Decus whined. He paused. "Oh, I get it! If I can catch you then you'll stay!" he chuckled. The troops all rolled their eyes at him. Some people never learn.

Alice exhaled, annoyed, and picked up her pace. "Go away!" Decus only pursued with more enthusiasm.

"Be careful Alice~ I have longer legs," he taunted before catching up. Decus was soon right next to her. "Hello dear."

"Oh jeez!" Alice gagged, "You stink!" she started to full-fledged run. Alice was no longer paying attention to her track or troops, who had stopped trying to keep up. She was bent set on avoiding Decus.

She had unconsciously entered the game.

"I'm catching up~" Decus called as he tailed her. Truth be told, he could have caught her by now, but gentleman as he was, Decus wanted to give her a bit of a lead.

"Come one step closer and I will beat you!" Alice yelped, but it was too late. Decus was grinning wildly as he shot across the path and threw his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"GOT YOU!" he triumphantly declared.

"Agh! NASTY!" Alice recoiled from the stench of the strong cologne and began to smack Decus's face with her toy. He flinched and winced at the repeated smacks.

"Ow… Hey… Alice… But I played fair!"

"PERSONAL SPACE!!!" She yelled.

The regiment that had been under Alice's control was staring in shock.

"Should we… go help her?" One younger troop pondered aloud.

The rest of the squad looked on, shrugging down the line until they were all looking to the senior field man for advice.

"Well, should we?"

The older soldier shook his head with a deep sigh. "Nope. I wouldn't if I were you. It just," he paused and observed as Decus tried to latch himself onto the small woman. She quickly ducked and emitted a shock wave from her rapier. The line of troops winced when they watched Decus be struck by the lightning.

The soldier finished, "Well, I wouldn't want to get involved, how about you?"

The group shook their heads fiercely. They wouldn't touch those two with a mile-long pole.

* * *

"So, Alice, why are you looking for exspheres?"

"Why do you think?"

"Monsters again?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I think it is self-explanatory by now."

Decus hesitated, "You know I don't like those things being around you."

"And you know I don't care what you think," Alice yawned. She stood and motioned for her troops to stand too. They had stayed and rested for the afternoon. But the sun was beginning to set, and Alice had grown impatient.

"Leaving? But it'll be night soon!" Decus whined. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I don't care how late it is, it will train all my little lackies to be tougher anyhow," she grunted. Decus frowned as the Combat Unit troops stood and started to march off and re-form their lines.

Alice nodded at them and their obedience before she took a step away. Decus cautiously followed.

"Stop trailing me like a sick dog!" Alice sighed. "Although it's quite appropriate considering you smell like a wet, dirty mutt."

Decus frowned, "But it's boring around here. Can I come with you?"

"No!" Alice snapped. "Do your job and let me do mine!" Decus bit his lip.

"There's nothing to do! Richter just wants us to look for Marta or any Centurion Cores. But she isn't in any of my territories… And I don't know where Centurion cores are," he shrugged. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Get the Centurion Cores," Alice stated. She muttered under her breathe, "Can't open the door without them."

Decus raised an eyebrow and was about to ask, but Alice soon skipped off back to her troops.

He cupped his hand and called after her, "Write to me! You haven't responded to any of my letters yet!" he waved his arm in the air as he watched Alice's back disappear into the shady, setting sun.

* * *

Decus spent the next three months slugging his way through his assignments. Alice had told him to follow his own orders, so he did as he was told.

He was given the occasional alert on the run-away Marta's whereabouts, always warned when she was last spotted near him. Decus spent his spare time training. He wished to stay loose and be of use to Alice, the only way he knew how was to become stronger.

Solum's Core only helped him to do this. His abilities skipped and hopped to new levels which he never thought he'd get to. Lugging about his Iron Maiden and Broadsword now felt like merely slinging a pack over his shoulder. His confidence grew exponentially with his strength.

Decus, each day, would confidently tell himself that he was ready for any mission or command thrown at him. He would soon have the chance to prove this.

A few weeks after Decus had last seen Alice, he was lounging on his grassy hill outside Luin, Solum's Core resting beside him, day-dreaming again. He had finished his morning session with his troops, and was now taking his 'meditation break'. His fantastical thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Sir! A message from the leader."

Decus quirked a brow, peered with one eye and accepted the letter. He did not stand when he was given the thick parchment, sealed shut by the Vanguard wax stamp. Richter, no doubt. Decus sighed, swiftly opening it, and began to scan the orders.

_Espionage Unit Leader Decus:_

_There have been sightings of Commander Brute's daughter, Marta Lualdi, in the area. Your job is to locate and capture her alive. She has stolen Ratatosk's Core and must be captured. But you must bring her to me alive, this cannot be stressed enough. I want Marta brought to me living, for it is I who will deal with her. This will be your top priority, finding Marta._

_-Richter Abend_

Decus raised his brows at this. So… Marta has been found. And she's close to Luin. But… Really? He had just gotten word not two days ago of her passing through! He was skeptical. Decus asked, "Excuse me, who gave you this letter?"

The troop obediently answered, "Sir Richter himself, sir! I saw him in town and he identified me as Vanguard, gave me the letter, and ordered me to deliver it." Decus nodded. Interesting indeed. But if they were direct orders, then Decus was obliged to obey them. At least he wouldn't have to destroy Luin, just capture Marta.

"Well, Richter wants us to find Marta, and keep her alive. So eyes peeled, boys!" he informed. The soldier nodded. "I want you to send word to begin shift patrols," Decus pointed to the messenger. "We should catch her as soon as possible."

But no sooner was another footman bounding up the hill, a scroll in his hand. "Sir! Sir, I have a message!"

"You too? My, my. I'm popular," Decus chuckled. The other soldier panted as he handed over his message. Decus read the new one.

_Idiot,_

_Martmart is close to you. I hear word that Richter wants her alive. He's got some scheme. But won't you be a dear and kill her? I can't have her about. She's going to ruin my plans. She's probably the biggest hindrance there ever was. So do as I say, slave, or I'll come down there myself and boil you alive._

_-Alice_

Decus smiled happily. Alice had written him! He did so enjoy this fact. The parchment made his heart throb. Although the temptation to disobey his darling Alice drifted in his mind. If he didn't follow orders, then she'd come down in person. He shook his head, no, better to appease his love than anger her.

"Scratch that, men," Decus sighed dreamily, "We're going to kill Marta."

There was a pause. "Huh? But… Richter just gave _me_ a message ordering her capture, alive! He came from Asgard!" the first soldier pointed accusingly at the other. "He must be sending fake commands! Traitor!"

Decus waved his hand at the two, "No. He's fine. He brought the only orders that matter! Someone go find Magnar for me. I need to talk with him," Decus ordered. The soldier who had delivered Alice's letter scurried off to go get the commander.

The first soldier looked crossly at Decus. "Sir… who sent the new commands? Commander Brute himself?"

"Course not, Alice sent them! She wrote me back!" Decus chirped while standing up. The soldier was taken aback.

"But… Sir, don't we take orders from…."

"Private Heath," Decus snapped, "You take orders from me. So obey them."

The troop nodded furiously, "I'm sorry, sir! Um… don't you take commands from Richter, though?"

Decus shook his head, "Richter does not concern me. I take orders from Alice."


	13. Author's note

**HIATUS for possibly EVER.**

I must apologize to you all. I have not been updating, and I'm sorry. But school has ended in a very distracting way for me. I've got a lot of personal IRL issues that I need to attend to before I can continue writing.

I don't know if I'll ever come back, but I'll try to finish this fic someday.

I apologize again, but my heart is not in it, so my writing would be very poor if I were to continue.

Thanks for being such loyal reviewers. 


End file.
